


The Break-Up

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, Break Up, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Long-Term Relationship(s), Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Post-Break Up, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Son Goten thought things were going well with his long term girlfriend Valese but he couldn't have been more wrong. A particular saiyan woman comes back into his life and turns his world upside and right side up.





	1. Chapter 1

Goten walked back up the stairs to his apartment with his phone pressed between his shoulder and cheek. “Yo! Trunks! Can I crash with you and the wifey for a few days and can one of you pick me up?" He asked and Trunks could practically feel Goten’s pained, forced smile on the other line. 

He spun in his office chair, rolling his eyes, ”Yeah baby momma is at home. I got a lot of work to do but I'll send her over, just a warning she might claw Valese's eyes out for taking her away from her 11am snack she’s pretty hormonal right now. Which my mom insists is normal. She could snap Valese like a twig so watch out." Trunks warned him. “Pregnant women are scary.” 

The two demi-sayians had spend most of there time in early adulthood just trying to be ‘normal’. Things had died down between the universes and in general they ended up taking after Gohan in a way and wanting an average life. Of course Trunks idea of average was far different than Goten’s. Trunks had fell for a normal human girl who happened to be a gymnast…normal? Right? Then again Goten’s girlfriend Valese was a well know model/stylist and all he wanted to do was train and stay as under the radar as possible. Life always seemed to have other plans. After all Gohan married the daughter of a fraud of a world champion martial artist who had a whole city named after him. 

"Yeah okay I'm just gonna grab some changes of clothes and I'll wait out front for her. Thanks man you're the best." He hung up and shimmied the window open, with ease unfortunately this had become a practiced skill over the past several months. He started dating Valese his first year of college she was pretty, nice, and paid him plenty of attention. She was his first girlfriend and his family had made a habit of finding one person, settling down, and that be it. 

His parents bickered growing up so maybe this kind of back and forth fighting was normal or at least that’s what he thought. Chichi and Goku were very supportive parents but they never quite covered relationships and how to navigate them. Chichi was far too prude and embarrassed. While Goku seemed to think everyone just magically met their mate through chance. 

He was throwing some clothes in a duffle bag and he heard moaning and grunting coming from the other room. He felt himself build up with rage as he threw the door open to confront his now ex girlfriend of almost 10 years. "Valese! You…What in the world?” he bit out and she wrapped herself in the dainty knitted blanket Chichi had made them as a house warming gift. The man under her covered himself in stray throw pillows. 

"Seriously V your cheating on me? I can handle your emotional triades and stuff but this is so messed up." He stormed off and packed all his stuff up throwing it outside the condo with little care. 

"Goten please baby let's talk you are always gone neglecting me it's not fair.” She followed him into their shared bedroom. “Goten I love you but you can’t just leave me for weeks to train all the time. I've been alone in this relationship for the past several years Goten." Goten’s hands were shaking at his side and he held back with much restraint when he punched a hole in the wall and sat on the bed wiping the tears from his face.

"V this is the last time we break up okay I thought things were better V I did. How can you go from making love with me last night to kicking me out of bed to fuck someone else?” He looked at her hopelessly searching for an answer and shook his head at her silence. Enough said. 

Violet let out a sigh when she got to the top of the stairs of the all to familiar condo. The door was wide open and a naked stranger was sitting on the couch with only a small throw pillow covering him. The guy on the couch winked at her. 

"Cool it homeboy I'm preggers." She rubbed her tiny baby bump and observed the random bags of items out front. She went to Goten and sat down next to him "Hey Ten you leaving for good?" Violet asked she rubbed his upper back. He was sitting on the bed him and valese had shared the past several years when they had moved out just two teenagers in love hell bent on taking the world on. He just nodded his head still in his hands. 

Valese spoke up, her own tears pooling in her eyes, "Goten I'm sorry I really did love you and I still do but I'm not in love with you." She wiped tears from her face. "I thought I could handle you being gone so much but I can’t. I thought you would grow up eventually and get a nice job but baby all you want to do is hang out with Trunks and your niece." He covered his ears not much unlike a toddler and that was her sign. Valese sighed and packed up some more of Goten’s stuff, after putting some clothes on and asking the guy on the couch to leave, assuring him she would text him later. 

Goten feverishly tried to take the watch off that Valese had given him on an anniversary. Before he ripped it off Violet held his wrist turned it over and removed the watch gently. "I don’t want any of those clothes you got me them because you were embarrassed by the clothes my mom made." he choked out. He looked at the box that Valese had packed with gifts he had spent his hard earned money on. "I don't want these back just my mom’s ring." He tucked it in his pocket. He packed all his stuff in the car and insisted Violet sit because stress wasn't good for her. 

On the drive home violet spoke up, "Ten you always have a home with us okay we have a lot of space to ourselves. And don’t even ask about rent all I ask is you help me around the house and be my dance partner." Goten smiled at that and sniffled. "This whole pregnancy has been exhausting. I could use an extra pair of hands." Violet smiled. "Trunks won’t be home until dinner time so feel free to relax get your room set up. Otherwise I'm gonna cook us some second breakfast." 

When Trunks got home around dinner time Goten and Violet were on the couch watching rom-coms eating a gallon of ice cream each. He gave a sad smile to them. Violet had her feet elevated and Goten was curled up on the other side.

Goten told them everything that had been happening with him and his now ex. "I think she’s just done sitting back with me she makes like 6 times my hourly wage and paid most of the rent to our condo. I should've known she always threw that I'm just a server in my face. I would always joke and say I bartend too. She was pissed when I finally dropped out of college but I only stayed in at first for her. She never invited me to any of the her events this year. I thought she was being considerate but she was boning that guy. He’s one of her clients too.” 

"Sometimes people grow together sometimes they grow apart I don’t think you should be ashamed by your lifestyle as long as you enjoy it. I also think you lost yourself and what you want trying to make her happy and maybe you need to focus on yourself." Trunks was so gentle with Goten and he didn't like it. His best friend was always super blunt and coupled with Violet’s nurturing display today it made him feel weak. 

"Okay boys dinner is ready." Violet placed the huge pan of mac and cheese on the table. She knew Goten loved mac and cheese the noodles soaked up sadness is what she said. 

"Hey let's take this day by day your not a burden to us Goten I mean Violet can use the help around the house. She hasn't been able to do much and its been driving her nuts. You've been my best friend since you were born so eat the damn mac and cheese put a smile on your damn face so I can take my wife up to our bed and make love to her." He offered Goten a trademark Vegeta smirk. Goten gave him a playful punch on the arm and smiled. 

…

About a week had past and Goten was getting the hang of his new routine he got up, made his bed, showered, got dressed, would go down stairs and do any chores he saw, go to train out front, help Violet throughout the day, go to work part time at night, and repeat. Depression was still in session but he liked getting to do his own thing again. 

Chichi had come over to visit Violet in her growing pregnant state and have tea with her. The woman insisted she was the expert of demi-sayian pregnancies which the group found quite amusing. Goten walked in from his late morning training session. Chichi had her hands on Violet’s bump and she froze when she saw her youngest baby was right in front of her. "Son Goten why didn't you tell your poor mother you were living here." 

Violet mouthed sorry behind her to Goten. "Mom I just needed alone time is all." 

"Its over OVER isn't it.” He nodded, “Well although she was nice at first she is no proper bride for my Goten." She smiled. "Just enjoy yourself here sweetie okay." 

"Of course mom I don’t work tonight so Gohan is taking me to dinner so I can give the lovebirds some alone time." Goten laughed and smiled at Violet. "Good luck at your ultrasound today. You'll tell me what gender it is first right?" 

"We want to do a gender reveal part so we are having Bulla plan it because she can keep a secret and Bulma cant to save her life." Violet chuckled and then rubbed her belly. 

"Have you thought about names or godparents?" Chichi asked eying her son. Showing her a variety of foods she recommended for the baby and prenatal nutrition. 

"We are thinking family names likely. We might just have ideas and when they are born decide what suits them and we haven't discussed godparents yet. But Trunks has been so cute he’s reading all these pregnancy and baby books." Violet smiled and rested her hand on her belly. Goten smiled new life was just around the corner. "Either way you guys are family." Violet chimed.

…

Trunks took a half day to be with his wife. He had changed into some comfortable clothes and was bouncing his leg in the waiting room. 

Violet kissed his hand "I'm so excited to hear the baby's heart beat. Hopefully the doctor can get a better look this time at the development." Trunks kissed her forhead. Inside the ultrasound the doctor was speaking to them, "so baby 1 is looking great and baby 2 is as well I have no concerns about them so far." Trunks blinked and furrowed his brow. Violet looked confused.

"I hope your ready to have two of everything" the doctor chuckled. "Surprise you are having twins." He then wrote down the genders of the babies and put it in an envelope. 

Violet and Trunks kissed passionately in the parking lot it was like they were high off the news the doctor had given them. For years they had kept their relationship out of the public eye but now all that matters was the product of their love growing inside of violet. 

…

Goten was checking his phone and waiting for his brother to join him for dinner. He had received some texts from Valese about things he had left there and breaking the lease on their apartment together. Goten knew she had outgrown it. Every inch of it was covered in her styling projects including the dining table and second bedroom. Almost everything in it was hers. He was trying to think of how to reply when Gohan came in and sat across from him. 

"Hey little bro how are you holding up?" Gohan gave him a smile and patted his shoulder. 

"I'm holding up okay I'm guessing Violet called Videl who filled you in on everything based off how concerned you seem." Gohan offered a weak smile. “It's okay I'm not upset. It really is over this time. Besides V is pretty high profile I'm sure you've seen all the tabloids I don’t know why Videl and Pan read that garbage." Goten let out a heavy sigh and then smiled. 

“You are so young Goten you'll find someone." 

"No I'm almost 30 and work at an arcade. I guess I am like dad because I really don’t want to grow up." He slumped in his seat and looked up at the ceiling. 

"You and dad are just free spirits. Don’t be pressured to place value on yourself based on what others think. Maybe you could take on some students to train. Just do what makes you happy. And maybe enjoy being single for a little bit nothing crazy just I don’t know talk to other woman." 

"The only girl you've dated is Videl, Gohan. It’s kind of our family thing. Find a feisty girl and get married.” 

“Okay I know I am no Casanova, but I am your brother and I just want you to be happy. Videl has some single friends. I mean no harm in a date right?” 

“Gohan I met her richy rich friends and it’s a no for me.”

“Yah they aren’t my favorite. Well I want to make more time to hang out with you. Videl talked to me about how I over-work myself.”

“Sounds about right.” 

“But my job pays for Pan’s college sooooo. But I do love my wife.” 

“How are you guys? You’ve been together forever. I just want to know. You guys met in high school. Dated and then got married. Had a baby shortly after. Like what’s that like?” 

Gohan pushed up his glasses, “Videl gets me and I get her.” He shrugged and Goten waved his hand for his brother to continue. “Ok okay. We communicate a lot. Videl knows a lot of my feelings on some rough childhood stuff like losing dad. She has completely adapted to our family. But we make time for each other. When Pan was a baby we did little dates in our house when she was sleeping. Videl also just pushes me to be more confident. We make plenty of time for sex.” 

“Ok too much. lalala.” Goten covered his ears and Gohan laughed. 

“We just make a point to talk to each other and share our feelings. I know it’s cheesy but that is absolutely key.” 

“How did you know she was the one?” Goten asked taking a bite of food. 

“Well there was the end of the world and impending doom but before I asked her to marry me. Mom asked if she was the one and I told her yes and I just had no doubt in my head or heart.”

“Why you gotta be the perfect kid…Valese keeps texting me about the apartment and settling everything in it she said she gathered up anything else that she identified as mine. Would you make a trip with me?" 

"Of course but let's eat first." Gohan smiled. "Besides I need a drink before we do this." 

“You're telling me." Goten chuckled. And sent a quick reply to Valese.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night he knocked on the door before unlocking it. It felt awkward and uncomfortable considering just a little over a week ago he was living here. Luckily Gohan wasn’t exactly the most socially tuned in. His older brother was certainly a bit nerdy and socially awkward. Goten at least had Trunks growing up and they both desired to ‘blend in’. 

 

He looked in the condo wearily and carefully walked in with Gohan right behind him. Valese was drinking her typical late night coffee and emailing clients. She was sitting at the kitchen table and it pained him a bit. He knew he was the one to solidify their break up but it still hurt. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, taking some tentative steps forward. 

 

Any other night he would saunter in—well likely be already in if he wasn’t working—and try to distract her from her work by covering her neck in kisses and gentle bites but not tonight. That had died days ago so not knowing what to do he slowly walked to the table and took a seat far away from her, leaving Gohan rocking on his heels at the door. "Hey Goten, Gohan can I get you a cup of coffee?” She offered politely. Gohan quickly declined, shaking his head. 

 

Goten’s brow pinched and he tilted his head slightly. ”Uhhhh no it should be quick right? I don’t exactly own much that is in here." Goten said. 

 

"Well I need you to sign the breaking the lease agreement and your keys so I can turn it all in a few weeks from now. It is kind of a stack of papers. Also I want to make sure we separate our finances and everything." Valese added taking her eyes away from her laptop and looking at him. 

 

He cut her off before she could continue, ”Valese stop bullshiting me I'm dyslexic not stupid. We don’t have any assets together I know everything except that beat up motorcycle in the garage and the xbox is yours." Goten crossed his arms and refused to meet her eyes. 

 

She threw her hands in the air and leaned back in her seat, ”I wanted to talk okay Goten? Can you at least give me 10 minutes like an adult? Besides you left all your shoes under our--the bed." She took a sip of her coffee and looked at him with her whiskey eyes. He peered up for a second and immediately regretted it. 

 

Gohan cleared his throat and Valese rolled her eyes. ”Anything you want out of here Goten?” Gohan asked pointing to the neat pile on the floor. Goten nodded from a distance, this was not what he wanted out of this interaction.

 

Goten sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee into a batman mug Valese got him for Christmas one year. He started signing the papers struggling to read them but waved her off when she attempt to assist. Valese got up and finished gathering anything that was Goten's or he had contributed to monetarily, gifts and all. Apparently she didn’t want him to feel cheated in every way. Gohan sat down next to his brother knowing he was stressed out.

 

"Want me to help read it for you? It will go by faster. Then we can get out of here.” Gohan offered. Goten had his face in his hands and nodded signing as Gohan read what he was agreeing to. Valese kept glancing over and Gohan narrowed his eyes at her much out of character. He finished going through "his stuff" and told Valese to just donate anything that didn’t have family significance. 

 

"What did you want to discuss Valese?" He asked, exhaustion taking over at this point. 

 

"We are going to see each other sometimes Goten. Marron and I have similar clients and I style a lot of Violet’s friends in the music industry. Although I'm confident she is dropping me as her stylist we will see each other. And I want you to know that I did love you and that I am truly sorry I didn’t end this sooner and save us this suffering." Valese added, brushing her bangs out of her face. 

 

"That's just it Valese you faked everything with me for how long? I thought things were getting better between us but you were just in a good mood because you had a new hot shot lawyer boyfriend and then you told me he was a client and I believed you. We slept together and the next morning you were with him in our bed. I'm NOT dumb." He emphasized. 

 

"I don’t think your dumb Goten and he was just a client but I fell for him. And I will spare you those details. It just happened and I didn’t know how to let go of us. I just don’t want you to feel like this break up was unfair." 

 

"I don’t. You have the right to end things at any time. No one has to be with someone they don’t want. I just wish you would've picked a better time or cut it off earlier. Like when we didn’t just share a super intimate moment the night before. What did either of us gain from that?” He shook his head. 

 

Valese started crying and let her tears fall. "I'm sorry I just thought it would change how I felt about us but it didn’t. And I panicked. You were my first love and I was being selfish not letting you go. I just saw us together forever and I wanted so badly to make it work. I wanted to marry you and have a family, but you didn’t want that. I got tired of waiting. I'm sorry." She took his empty mug tears still in her eyes, cleaned it out and handed it to him. Gohan shook his head at her capsulized Goten’s motorcycle. Goten sighed and hit his head back on the head rest as Gohan drove them back to Trunks. 

 

Goten put everything away with Gohan and then came back down stairs. Trunks was leaning against the counter in some sweats. 

 

"Rough night?" Trunks asked. 

 

"We went over and finished things up at the condo." Goten rolled his eyes and Trunks poured three glasses of whiskey. 

 

“Here, Violet is asleep upstairs she wanted to stay up and see you but I told her to chill that she needed to stop playing mother hen with you." Trunks chuckled and looked at his friend for approval. 

 

"I think it went well all things consider." Gohan said. He took a sip of his drink and shook his head with a hiss, it was strong. 

 

"Yah I guess." Goten added with a noncommittal shrug. "She didn’t patronize me or try and make up. So that's good. I think.” 

 

“Of course it is she can fuck off. Anyway…Well I have some exciting news. Violet is pregnant with twins. I guess my little swimmers couldn't get enough of her." He laughed "cheers to my sperm." 

 

The other two boys were high-fiving him and they were getting rowdy. Violet slinked down the stairs rubbing her eyes. Her usual sleep shirt strained by her belly. 

 

"Oh baby did I wake you up I am so sorry bubba." Trunks was rubbing her belly. 

 

"No I'm just hungry." Violet laughed clearly exhausted. "I'm here for my usual midnight snack.” She said and the boys laughed. 

 

“Videl was the same way with Pan.” Gohan smiled, “Sometimes I wish we would had another, but time gets away.” He finished off his glass, wrinkling his nose. 

 

“Then get busy.” Trunks teased. 

 

“Oh trust me we do.” Gohan nodded with a smile and Goten cringed a little. 

 

…

 

Marron was over and so was Bulla helping Violet get ready for the gender reveal party a few days later. 

 

"You look so adorable Violet it's not even funny." Marron was fitting her dress and Bulla was reviewing the menu because Violet’s cravings changed weekly. 

 

Marron hummed and tugged on the dress hem. ”So I heard through the grape vine that Goten is staying here and that him and valese are dunzo. Like actually done.” Marron said with a few sewing pins in between her teeth. 

 

"Yeah he is doing well if you ask me. He has been super helpful with the cleaning around this place he even put those rose bushes out for me since your brother is a workaholic.” She glanced at Bulla. 

 

“Runs in the family. Both sides in fact.” Bulla commented. 

 

“I know but I would love some one on one time with him. Anyway Goten’s boss even noticed that he has been more productive and gave him some more hours. I think Valese was way too intense for him, but not at all at the same time.” 

 

“Yah she is like chill but expects A LOT. She was like always pushing for a ring.” Marron side-eyed Bulla to watch for her reaction. 

 

Bulla continued working, ”What happened and who ended what?" Bulla asked, trying not to seemed too interested and sipping her glass of wine. 

 

"Well technically I'd call it mutual. He found her fucking that lawyer she has been seen with and he packed up all his shit and I picked him up. I was only expecting a change of clothes but he put everything in my car and got the last of it a few nights ago." Violet explained.

 

"Hey pregnant princess do you want this more fitted or flared? I'm think fitted so everyone can see your tiny baby bump. By the way your boobs look amazing I bet Trunks is having a field day." Marron said 

 

"Oh he is.” She turned her attention back to her sister in law, “So Bulla now that Goten is single are you gonna pull out your best dress." Violet winked. 

 

Bulla blinked, mouth gaping open, ”Violet! I am the party planner and this is the gender reveal of my sister in law and brothers babies I am not looking to be someone's rebound." Bulla squeaked out. "Besides I'm over that silly crush I had and he is the one who stopped hanging out with me." She said defensively. 

 

"Because he was whipped by Valese and she was totally jealous of the chemistry you guys had." Marron said rolling her eyes. “I mean you turned eighteen and she was shaking.”

 

"Well I am not making an effort to seduce my best friends uncle who is also my brothers best friend who is living with my other best friend." Bulla stuck her tongue out at the girls. 

 

"Well Bulla since you don’t like him can you ask Goten what he wants for lunch today momma is stuffing her face with a variety of pastas." Violet rubbed her belly. “He's outside mediating." 

 

Bulla briefly checked herself in the mirror and strutted outside she was wearing a tight red pencil skirt, black heels, a white blouse tucked into her skirt, her blue locks were pulled into a twist at the base of her neck, and her lips were the perfect shade of red to compliment her features. Goten was so focused on his meditation he didn’t sense her so she got on her knees. He was sitting cross legged and in deep concentration. She tapped his forehead with two fingers and smiled as he jumped at her touch and his eyes shot open. 

 

"Oh Bulla you surprised me!" He laughed scratching his head and his boyish charm was undeniable. 

 

Bulla laughed at him. "Hey Violet is ordering pasta and I was gonna ask you how many servings of alfredo you want?" 

 

"Eh 8 is like the usual for me so that should do." He brushed himself off and walked inside with her. 

 

"Hey Vi don’t you dare lift a finger." When he walked in Violet was cleaning the kitchen table. "Trunks would have my head I'm taking a quick shower then I want a list of chores I don’t work tonight so I need something to do." 

 

"Fine Goten you are such a snitch." Violet scoffed and smiled. 

 

They were eating lunch and Goten decided to make some conversation. "So Marron, Bulla how have you two been I haven't seen you two in a while.” 

 

"Well I am designing a line with Violet." 

 

"I've just been party planning mostly for my mom but I've had some big clients around West City. But I am super excited to be getting my midwife license and start birthing classes with Violet." Bulla added. Goten looked confused. 

 

"Bulla is delivering the twins she has baby fever. I think its in the water or something." Marron laughed as Bulla smack her shoulder. 

 

"I'm just excited to be an aunt, I was the baby of the family and robbed of caring for an adorable demi sayian and handing them back when they became too much." She giggled and smirked at her sister in law, who rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"I still think it's amazing that you and Trunks got together because I was there the night you two met and it was hysterical but a total and utter disaster. Goten you remember right." Marron was laughing. Violet rolled her eyes. Bulla looked at them with curiosity and Goten snorted, covering his mouth. 

 

Marron started, "So Violet had just caught her manager/boyfriend cheating on herwith some groupie and Trunks thought she was smoking hot. Violet and I were besties. So I took Trunks, Valese, and Goten backstage. Trunks got absolutely trashed at the concert and he will never admit it but he was super nervous. I don’t think your brother ever had to put effort into actually impressing a girl. I gave him the run down about how Violet was super smart, sexy as hell, and was athletic. She was like the perfect Trunks dream girl and I thought they'd hit it off.” Marron snickered at her friend. 

 

Goten was laughing so hard he was crying "Your brother was so drunk he had the confidence of like a god or something or Yamcha when he’s drunk and he shakes her hand and says something along the lines of 'damn girl you are hot I'd let you ride me for more than one night'." 

 

Bulla spit out her wine and started choking. While crying and covering her eyes she asked him to continue. "Then Violet says 'excuse me' and he says 'seriously you wanna go take this back somewhere' and just as we think oh shit she grabs your brother’s crotch and says 'you wish lavendar' then she decks him so hard and he’s drunk so he tumbles through like two brick walls and she just struts away." 

 

Everyone was laughing and Violet sighed covering her face. Goten started again, ”The next day trunks wakes up with the worst hangover I've ever seen. At this point we live together. He is literally puking his guts out and looks like absolute garbage. I handed him ice pack for his face because he looks like he was in the gravity room with your dad for a year. He looks at me laying his head on the toilet seat mind you and sighs and says 'Goten I think I'm in love imma marry that girl' I looked at him like he was absolutely insane. No offense but I still think he was nuts to pursue a woman who hated him at this point. He sent her a dozen roses every day with his number on the card. She called him on day… what was it." 

 

Violet took over, ”It was day 15 and I was so fed up. So I call him and he answers super professionally which pisses me off and I just start going off about the audacity of him sending me flowers and how he needed to stop harassing me or I was going to ruin him and he said 'I'm not going to stop sending you flowers whether you accept my invite for dinner tonight or not.' So I told him to fuck off and hung up. Three days later I'm still getting flowers and I tell him I'll get a drink with him and give him 10 minutes. So we meet at this little dive bar and he shows up late so I tell him he has 2 minutes before I leave. 'Then he asks me if the roses are okay or if I'd like him to send something else.' So I ask him what the hell does he want with me. He looks at me and says 'I just want to see your pretty face.' So i roll my eyes and he looks at me and says 'I know my two minutes are up' so he gets up. I asked him if he even remembered me from high school and he smirks. That stupid gorgeous smirk. So then he says 'so are you gonna let me leave?' So I stared at him and I said listen I'm not looking to sleep with some asshole rich boy who has probably does this for every girl he wants to bed. And I ask him if he even remembers what he said to me. He says 'I do and I meant it I think your hot as hell but your fiery and you don’t take shit from anyone and that's why I want to get to know you. And that's why I'm going to make you mine. You did a number on my face by the way.' So I tell him fine if he can change my mind by the end of the night I'll allow him a proper date. So we went back to my place and talked all night and before he left he kissed my cheek and asked 'when he'd see me next.' So I kissed him hard and told him he better call me when I was tour for two weeks. Needless to say he wore me down." Violet laughed and pointed to her belly. "I mean I let him put two babies in me.” 

 

Bulla wiped her eyes "that is almost as dysfunctional as how my parents met." 

 

Violet smiled. "He called me everyday and asked the most pointless questions like what is my favorite color or how did I feel about pineapple of pizza. One day I asked him why he did that and he told me 'I've missed out on 22 years with my soulmate and the love of my life I have to catch up.' I hung up on him which freaked him out but I texted him saying I couldn't not be with him." She laughed and touched different sides of her baby bump. 

 

"I was in the middle of getting ready for a show and told my hair stylist to stop. She wouldn't dissolve my half head of hair extensions so I cut my hair to my chin crooked mind you stormed out of room fired my ex and cancelled our last show together. Your brother called me from you parents and asked what was going on apparently the media caught wind of my "triade". I told him to pick me up at the west city airport. I literally had one bag with me everything I valued capsulized inside. All I said was I love you too and I've been with him ever since. We stayed in a luxury hotel for like two weeks before I moved in with him." 

 

"I thought you two were insane until i saw you two cuddling on the couch one night and violet was asleep on trunks chest and he fell asleep with his lips pressed against her forehead." Goten said. "Then I tasted her cooking and Valese was so mad because I liked Violet’s food better. I slept on the couch for a week while she slept in my bed." Goten laughed a little. 

 

"Ten stop missing her she didn’t deserve you. You need a woman who is going to feed your gentle soul literally and figuratively." Marron scolded him. 

 

"I'm not honest. I've done some reflecting and I miss what we were when we first met but then as she started moving on up she kept trying to make me something I wasn’t. I wanted to be the guy for her so bad but she wasn’t willing to accept a lot of things about me. And it made me feel pretty bad about myself. I don’t remember a time where I was ever embarrassed of my job, or hobbies, or the fact that I'm not a scholar like my brother but she made me feel like that." He practically spoke to his plate avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

 

"Goten have you thought about seeing a therapist? I'd be happy to go with if you need support. I still see mine once or twice a month." Bulla said twirling the remaining pasta on her fork. 

 

He dropped his fork on his plate. "Do you think there's something wrong with me....?" He asked bulla with pained eyes. 

 

"No it's not that Goten I just don’t want this to get out of hand it's one thing to be bummed about a bad break up but you've always been proud of your accomplishments. Maybe with just a little help from an outside force you can get back on track. Like I said I still go for some self esteem issues and i could go with you. At least think about it okay Goten." Goten nodded and then started eating again. 

 

Bulla smiled at him and got her laptop out to show Violet the finishing details for the party. 

 

"Hey Bulla could you help me with something outside." Goten asked. 

 

"Uh sure" she popped her heels on and walked out with him into the garden outside. 

 

He was rocking on his heels and had his hands in his pockets. "Do you think you could help me with that therapy stuff?" He scratched the back of his head. "I don’t need you like in the room I just I..." he took a deep breath "the other night Gohan had to help me read my paperwork I was signing and I had to send him pictures at work. I don’t know what's going on but I couldn’t even read the invite you handed me today. It’s bad." His eyes were a little glassy. 

 

"Of course Goten we will figure it out." She pulled him into a hug. Her lips brushing his cheek.

 

…

 

Unfortunately for him everyone had different ideas of ‘how to cheer him up’. He appreciated the effort but no one quite asked him what he wanted. His mom demanded he spend the night at his childhood home being babied as he ate home cooked food. His dad plucked him from Trunks house to fish for several hours. 

 

Marron and Violet were a little more accommodating but what started out as a chill night in quickly turned into gossiping and he tuned everything out really quick. 

 

He had just got off a shift at midnight when Trunks showed up in one of his many luxury vehicles announcing they were going out. 

 

Gohan with a few drinks in him was loose and very comfortable expressing himself. Goten was mortified that his brother and best friend were literally bonding about their sexual fetishes with their wives but apparently this was boys night. Though it felt like the night was more about them than helping him out. 

 

Goten slammed another shot back hoping the alcohol would numb his sense of hearing at this point. "Role play yes or no?" Trunks asked leaning in, with a smirk on his face. 

 

Gohan chuckled. "Of course we role play. The question is what kind of role play." He pushed up his glasses, juxtaposing the conversation. "We are into lots of different types. So of course sayiaman and sayiagirl so like alter egos that is always fun. Then we have had some fun doing like more classic stuff." 

 

Trunks was sucked into this conversation rested his elbows on his knees. Goten face was contorted in confusion, ”Classic role play?" Goten let slip from his mouth before he could shut himself up. 

 

"Oh you know like bad girl, spy, cop stuff, teacher and student, classics. Now we did an alternate timeline role play. That was beyond sexy and was a good time. You know androids win type stuff. You know ‘the other you’ role play that with your wife. Videl was so into it the like post apocalyptic stuff. We have done it a few different times taking it a little more extreme each time, like tore up clothing you know some grit.” 

 

Trunks smirked, "You my man are a genius." 

 

"Hey grow your hair out. I bet the wifey would love that. Get really into it workout before. Get dirty and sweaty. Walk in your house ready for some action like you just came from a huge fight." Gohan finger gunned him. Goten held his head ordering another round of shots drawing a circle in the air with his finger. 

 

"Okay so you are like the role play king. Pregnancy sex advice." 

 

"Enjoy it. Look up comfortable positions.” 

 

“Okay so did you guys like slow down at any point because I’m a horn dog.” Trunks said proudly and Goten yelled ‘make it a double’. 

 

Gohan snorted, “No we had sex right up until her water broke.” Thankfully that was the last thing Goten remembered from the night. 

 

…

 

He woke up groggy and wanting to avoid everyone. It was his day off and he just wanted to do something he wanted. Trunks and his wife were out of the house and he was pleasantly surprised. 

 

He pulled out a gallon of orange juice and started toasted several slices of bread. The doorbell rang shortly after and he groaned. He shuffled to the door and opened it. “Oh hey B. Trunks and Vi aren’t here right now.” 

 

“I know. I figured it be a good time to updating you on what we discussed the other day.” She brushed her bangs out of the way. It took him a second to process but he nodded letting her past him. “Do you have plans for the day?” 

 

“Uh no. It’s my day off I was just gonna play video games.” He rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand, his under eyes darkened and purplish. 

 

“A little hungover?” She quirked a brow at him. 

 

“Eh better than recalling everything your brother and my brother discussed last night. They started talking about role play with their wives and I couldn’t take it.” 

 

Bulla cringed and made her way to the kitchen, “Not an ideal night huh?” 

 

Goten laughed and shook his head, “Nope.” 

 

“Well I made an appointment for monday and I can pick yah up.” She half shrugged. “If you don’t mind company I can whip up something.” 

 

“I thought you can’t cook.” He teased. 

 

“I can’t but baking is a science I can make some awesome cupcakes.” She bragged and stuck her tongue out at him. 

 

“Okay. I’m down. Cupcakes and video games sounds like heaven to me.” He smiled and she giggled cracking a couple eggs in a bowl. 

 

He watched her wander around the kitchen and smiled. This was what he needed. Not what he asked for but somehow right. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bulla picked Goten up the next morning and they went to his therapy appointment he was happy she was there to help him read his paperwork. Well and truthfully he enjoyed her company as a whole. He could feel other people staring at them in the office but she comforted him by holding his hand tight. 

 

"Honestly they are probably looking at me, being who my mom is and all. Now this form is a release of information for who can be informed of your care, it’s a good safety net. I was minor so mine wasn’t really a choice but an emergency contact is good. It's a worst case scenario type of form." 

 

Goten took a deep breath, he didn’t want anyone involved but was very aware that he was not equip to cope with his own issues. He felt like he had asked some much of everyone in his life and didn’t want to burden anyone. "No one else knows I'm here can I put you down?” 

 

"Of course if that's what you want." She combed his hair with her fingers completely ignoring how intimate the gesture may have seemed, because it was natural, unplanned. “If you are a danger to yourself or others they will get involved. And so will I, Goten. And I will petition the courts to get you help if it comes to that." He nodded gently and wrote her information down. 

 

“Bulla…. I don’t want to hurt myself but I've thought about it. Is that something I should talk about? It was a while ago when we stopped talking and Valese kicked me out for a week and Trunks wasn’t available and I felt so alone and my dad came and got me before I did something stupid---please don’t judge me." Goten pleaded. 

 

"Goten I wouldn't judge you okay you went through some hard times." She turned her wrist over his hand still in in hers. There were a few faint scars on her wrist. He looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "Now let's just focus on your appointment okay be honest take deep breaths, and remember that you are loved by so many." 

 

Bulla was on a business call when Goten came back from his appointment. She promptly said her goodbyes to her client and gave him a hug. "Hey how you feel?” She massaged the back of his head, her feminine hand brushing against his tough skin. 

 

"Better surprisingly." He wiped his face with a hand. 

 

"Let's go get a cup of coffee and catch up and small talk only okay. Then after I have errands to run for the gender reveal so I can take you home or you can be in on the surprises and games for the party." Goten smiled at her. 

 

…

 

At the coffee shop Bulla ordered a couple dozen pastries and two cups of coffee. She fixed them up by adding some cream and sugar. And when she turned to leave she saw Valese standing next to her. 

 

"Oh Hey Bulla how are you?" She asked blinking awkwardly and holding a man's hand. 

 

"I'm here with Goten." Bulla choked out. "I mean I am well I'm very busy." 

 

"I assume you know Jason since you are planning the opening for his firm, but are you avoiding my calls for my showcase?" Valese asked. 

 

“It's not that I'm very busy between Violet’s pregnancy and Capsule Corp planning. Thank you though I can always send you my rates." Bulla turned on her heel and set down the coffee in front of Goten who was in the middle of a game of candy crush. Valese had already left and Goten hadn't noticed her at all, thank goodness. 

 

He took a sip of the coffee and looked up at the beautiful woman in front of him. When did Bulla become a woman in his eyes? It felt like just yesterday he was watching her play in the yard with his niece. It was unsettling and unnatural to see her even in a pair of skinny jeans and a form fitting t-shirt. Her chest swallowing his attention rather than her childish shrieks. Not to mention the curve of her hips and small waist. Yet still she had this modelesque figure. 

 

He supposed when she was 18 it became appropriate to notice how womanly Bulla had become but he was with Valese and she was with her ex. He used to hate how men looked at her with hungry eyes and chopped it up to her being like a sister. Now though in the middle of a coffee shop it became painfully clear to him and his body beginning to bulge against his jeans just how insanely sexy she was. That certainly his thoughts were not platonic and his admiration for her had morphed into something entirely different. 

 

He quickly averted his gaze to the coffee and raised it up "You always fixed it just how I like it." He smiled up at her after finishing his game.That he lost because truthfully he was watching her breasts swell at her breath. He shook free of the thought when he imagined his mom hitting him over the head with her favorite cooking utensil as Vegeta pummeled him. His body like a ping pong ball between the two. 

 

She just offered him a cute smile as she rested her chin on her fist, using her left pointer finger to lower his phone from his eyes. 

 

"So what video games you playing now. I've gotten better I might add." He chuckled all the nights she played with him while he waited for trunks to finish up at work and now this. Now them going out together just the two of them. As friends of course. 

 

…

 

Today was the gender reveal. Vegeta was standing next to his princess and cleared his throat. "You did well Bulla." 

 

"Daddy I'm not telling you the gender before it is time." She sighed and Vegeta smirked. 

 

"Fine you still did well. Are you and Kakarrot’s spawn courting?" 

 

"We are just friends daddy. He is going through some stuff and I'm helping him out." 

 

"And you are licking his wounds and nurturing him quite like a mate would." Vegeta kept his uninterested posture. "I approve he would make a fine mate for you." They pair stood away from the rest of the group. Bulma was smiling and rubbing Violet’s baby bump that had seemed to grow noticeably overnight. Trunks was taking a smoke break over by Goten and Gohan and admiring his work AKA his wife's pregnant state. 

 

"Daddy I want him to come to that realization on his own if it is meant to be. Now let's go focus on the legacy of the prince of all sayians I think you will be pleased with the result." She walked away and toward the lovestruck couple. 

 

"Are you nervous?" Bulla handed Trunks and Violet each a balloon to pop. They looked at her with confusion when purple confetti filled the air. "Congrats pink and blue equals purple. Your having a boy and a girl!” Violet high fived Trunks and then kissed him aggressively. 

 

"Good job babe you gave me an X and a Y chromosome." She chimed and he laughed. 

 

"I love when you talk nerdy to me." He whispered and purred in her ear. Goten wrinkled his nose and wandered off from the group.

 

Goku took notice of his son’s behavior and had pulled Goten away just to check on him. ”Hows it going kiddo. Vegeta said you and Bulla have been hanging out do you plan on dating her?" Goten spit out his beer and looked around. "No one can hear us except Piccolo” Goku chuckled, “And you know he doesn’t get into people's business." 

 

"I don’t know dad I just got out of like a decade long relationship. Bulla is super young and successful and I'm like 28 and work as a bartender and I'm bumming with my best friend. There's no way I could support a modest woman but definitely not a woman like Bulla." Goten said. 

 

"Maybe just don’t overthink it too much you know. Remember when she was a baby and I asked you if you were gonna marry her and you said ‘ewww gross she’s a baby’. Well now she’s a woman and your a man so you never know. Love has a funny way about things. I married your mom when we were still kids basically. Bulma and Vegeta didn’t get married until trunks was like 8 but love is love right? Just keep an open mind and an open heart." 

 

"But what if I can’t. What if I can’t be the man she needs. Or any woman needs for that matter. I don’t know what this thing with Bulla is but I don't want to ruin our friendship. Valese and I stopped being friends to each other a while back so it's nice to have just that. But to her I guess I was just something to do from time to time.” 

 

Goku rubbed his son’s back. “Don't say stuff like that kiddo." 

 

"Dad we slept together the night before the break up and it was romantic and passionate and all the things it should be but a few hours later she woke me up and told me to get up and leave. She refused to speak with me and then when I finally got in the condo she was banging some asshole lawyer on the couch wrapped in a blanket mom knitted. How could I think that I am anything more than meaningless." He covered his face and sighed. Bulla sensed Goten’s distress and pushed away from the table she was sharing with her dad. They were going over potential sayian names for the new additions. 

 

"Excuse me daddy." She got up and walked over to where Goten and Goku were speaking out of sight of the other visitors. "Hey guys are you both enjoying the party looks like everyone got their wish one of each. Goten I am so thankful for you helping me set all this up. Goku did you know that while living with Violet and Trunks Goten has been helping her out with all of the housework even the cooking. I think he makes better noodles than I do. And he’s gotten extra hours at work he was offered a shift lead position. I think he should be proud of himself don’t you? I am so proud of him but above all grateful to have him back in my life." Goten knew she hadn't heard their conversations but still said everything he needed to hear. She smiled and played with his fingers flirtatiously. Goku smiled.

 

…

 

Goten was outside the house finally fixing up his bike he had neglected for years after Valese said it was a lost cause and insisted on buying him a new model. Bulla was having a cup of coffee with Violet inside. Trunks was picking up extra work so he could spend 100% of the last few months of her pregnancy with her. 

 

"How are you feeling?" Bulla asked. Her hair was in a French twist with a bandana tied around her head. Her fringe bangs brushing her brows. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a white tshirt. 

 

"Good Trunks is really stressed by all the tabloids out there about him knocking up some random girl. You don't wear makeup once and all the sudden your a random bimbo. Kami the people of this city are stupid. But no body calls my man a whore except me and its likely role playing in bed." Violet smirked. 

 

"You are devious I see why Trunks fell in love with you." Bulla sipped her drink. "So I want your advice on something. Goten and I are getting closer and i think i want to invite him to a self harmers anonymous group I still see time to time. What do you think? I'm officially two years self harm free and I think it could be helpful for him to see other depressed people in different stages of change." 

 

"I think that you should share that part of you with him and also maybe it will help shed some light on his own stuff. These sayian men kills me they are like living breathing embodiments of the DSM." 

 

Bulla giggled and smiled. "Well then I will invite him. And to think two years ago I didn’t know if there was life after my ex. Now I couldn’t feel stronger or better." Violet smiled at her sister in law. 

 

"Now we just need to get you some dick." Violet manically clutched her hands together. Bulla rolled her eyes with a huff. 

 

Bulla got up and walked outside to sit with Goten who was still working on his bike. "You working on your old bike.?” Goten had a wrench in his mouth between his teeth and just nodded. "You know I could give you a hand i used to take apart Trunks bike for fun and put it back together before he got home from school." She laughed. 

 

"Sure I was hoping to take her to work tonight. Can’t fly and I'm sick of the bus besides Pan has a date tonight unsupervised-ish. Gohan said he would let her go if it was at where I work. So I have to look like a total bad ass uncle." 

 

"Fun so your spying on them! She won’t ever tell me what kind of guys she’s into I started to think she was asexual. I'm sure Gohan was hoping she had no interest in anyone." Bulla laughed. 

 

"What's your type?" Goten teased. 

 

"Oh I don’t know I'm usually a sucker for a dark mysterious man who hides his feelings from the world only to reveal his true self to the one he loves." Bulla said poetically. 

 

"You either just described the phantom of the opera or your dad." Goten laughed. 

 

"Ew sick Goten! In all seriousness I don’t know I've only been on a few dates since my ex and two of those dates I left half way through and still paid." 

 

"Okay well pretend you could build your dream guy." 

 

She laughed and smacked his arm. "Fine he would be driven, hard working, down to earth, my dad would have to like him." 

 

"Well maybe you should put yourself out there more Bulla." Goten was blushing. 

 

"Nah to be blunt i want the next man I commit myself to to be my mate. I've given in to my sayian heritage." She laughed. "Any way I came to ask you if you'd like to join me at my self harmers anonymous meeting. It's my two year sobriety tomorrow." 

 

"Of course do they allow guests?" 

 

"Yes my dad has even gone with me once. You might like it the people there are super kind and understanding." Bulla assured him. 

 

"Yeah I'll go with yah." Goten smiled. 


	5. Chapter 5

Trunks and Violet had spent there night cuddling on the couch. Violet’s cravings had gotten intense and she insisted upon watching Trunks eat the things she wasn’t suppose to like raw cookie dough, sushi, and oysters. 

 

Trunks had his doubts but was relieved when she practically ripped his pants off. Which inevitably wound up ending with them in bed her riding him ironically like he said he'd let her years before and them both exhausted. Violet was wearing a pair of leggings and one of the many band shirts she bought him over the years. 

 

“Pan did NOT bring her date tonight it was all fake! She is trying to hide this guy of hers.” Goten said accusingly. 

 

“Can you blame her Gohan is a bit of a hover dad.” 

 

“The Son’s don’t hoover they carefully survey.” Goten defended. 

 

“Has your mom brainwashed you?” Trunks snorted. 

 

“I will be sure to tell her that.” Goten said with a smile. “Oh and the frying pan. Anyway soooo I think this girl was flirting with me at work tonight?” Goten announced slightly confused, “She kept making these odd comments that I looked well built and so I started telling her my workout routine.” 

 

"Just don't break any hearts Ten." 

 

"She came on to me." 

 

"You really are Goku’s kid she's talking about my sister dork." Trunks threw a pillow at him. 

 

"I have to agree I don't know if she is still crushing on you but you hurt her and you can kiss you dick goodbye." 

 

"Bulla had a crush on me?" He said eating a chicken thigh in front of the TV. 

 

Violet threw her hands in the air and paused her show. "Goten I adore your precious thick skull but yes! Do you remember when you came to her sweet 16 and offered to dance with her when her date didn’t show?" He nodded. "We tried to tell her she was too young but she bawled when she found out you and V got back together a few days after." 

 

"I've always been clear with her though." He scratched his head. 

 

“I think you have ever lead her on….I’m not saying you need to date her, I'm just saying maybe you should scope this out or let the girls scope it out to see how she feels before you accidentally hurt her which is kind of your thing." Trunks said and Violet nodded. 

 

“It is?” His eyes bugged out. 

 

"We all have our thing. Trunks owns too many cars and makes a big deal about it.”

 

“I don’t own too many cars.” He muttered, arms crossed in deviance. 

 

“You have five babe and they are all impractical. Anyway he’s also too defensive.” 

 

“Am NOT!” He burst and the other two just looked at him, “Fuck I think I just proved your point and not mine.”

 

“Uh yah. Anyway I care too much. And you, you are so nice that you think everyone else is nice just cause. You don’t even notice a total ten who is practically wet for you every second of the day just waiting for you knock on her cervix." Violet made a popped sound with her tongue. "I mean she'd brush her teeth with your dick if you'd let her." 

 

"Enough Vi I'm going to literally die." Trunks said covering his ears. 

 

"I think my true calling is being a sex therapist." 

 

"I think your actual thing is that you make everyone uncomfortable by dissecting their sex likes." Goten mumbled sitting on the couch.

 

"If you love her right she'll fuck for life on and on and on" Violet sang the words. She pumped her hand suggestively. Goten covered his face with his hands. 

 

"In all seriousness if you aren't interested in Bulla don’t lead her on she’s already told my dad that she doesn’t know how you feel so either tell her or walk away." Trunks shrugged and grabbed some sushi from under the couch and winked at his wife as he ate it. She purred at him and clawed his arm playfully. 

 

"I honestly had no clue." Goten looked miffed. 

 

"She has been scribbling your name in notebooks since I've known Trunks but before it was just cute like awww a crush. Do you not remember how hard she cheers for you during even the most meaningless spars?" 

 

"I thought she was being nice since everyone else had support. Like Marron is with Cabba." He said and Violets jaw dropped. 

 

"Goten. Marron has like a stupidly big crush on Cabba and vice versa." Trunks said with a face that look dumbfounded. 

 

"Goten! Did you know Gohan and Videl were a thing?" She teased. 

 

"Oh come on guys I'm not used to all the subtle crap." Goten said. "Hell Trunks said he wanted to sleep with you the first night." 

 

"Not true I was subtle for 6 years and it got me no where so when I saw that cute little thing backstage I pounced and now look at us we've been married for 6 years and we are having babies." 

 

"Just be careful love is rough use protection." She scolded him. 

 

"A sayian never forgets his armor." Goten laughed.

 

…

 

Bulla was trying to push down her jealousy. It was stupid to be jealous she was just a kid when Goten went to prom but the fact that Marron went to prom with him and kept a pic in her condo drove her crazy. 

 

“You always keep that up?” She pointed to the photo. 

 

“Chichi sent me a copy a few months ago, why?”

 

Bulla sighed, “Marron please be honest with me have you guys dated or do you want to date him.” 

 

She snorted, “Goten is like a brother to me we had one kiss in high school and we both thought it was nice but weird. We went to prom as friends because well…no one wanted to go with me.” She bit her lip and Bulla couldn’t bring herself to be upset at that. She knew Marron had been bullied all through school for her unconventional appearance. “Goten is a very important friend to me but it’s not like that for either of us.” 

 

“Okay. Uh I guess we should discuss baby shower things right?” 

 

“Yah but seriously Bulla if you like Goten give him time. I mean I get having a crush on someone older than you. Especially when he’s totally oblivious and an angel face.” She rolled her eyes. “We are friends and we go out together so if your all upset over us being deliuents together at the club you need to just ask him out. A guy like Goten is sweet as pie, all the ladies love him, and he won’t stay single forever.” 

 

Bulla could feel the heat on her cheeks and she crossed her arms, “Anyway baby shower.”

 

…

 

It had been about an hour of people sharing their stories and Goten was a little tense. Bulla then started. 

 

"Hey everyone I'm Bulla and this is my guest today. I began self harming after getting out of an emotionally abusive relationship. I didn’t feel like I had an identity without him it was my first relationship and I didn’t know what to accept or not. I am happy to be here with everyone and i wish you all health and healing. I am two years free of cutting and I have so much to look forward to. I'm going to be an aunt to to beautiful babies and my career is flourishing. I have reconnected with all my friends now." She looked at Goten and held his hand. 

 

When they walked out they were still holding hands. Bulla tucked her hair behind her ears. 

 

"Thank you so much for sharing with me Bulla. You've been such an amazing support to me and I can’t thank you enough." He said. 

 

She smiled and let go of his hand which made him feel weird did she not want people to see them and did that bother him? Was she embarrassed by him too?

 

"Hey want to go get coffee or something?" 

 

"Goten I don't mean to be rude especially after that emotional venture but I don't like to even casually date if someone is seeing others.” She said as gently as possible. He insecurity had gotten the best of her and Trunks bringing up the girl who hit on Goten the other night was driving her nuts. That and him going out with Marron all the time. 

 

"But I wasn't asking you for that." He furrowed his brow and looked down pensive. "I was just asking for coffee." He started rocking on his heels and immediately went into whipped boyfriend mode and Bulla just watched him move between his states of mind with confusion.

 

"I'm not mad at you or anything." She offered him a polite smile which he didn't return just the same pensive pained look that she had never seen. 

 

"No yah your right I messed up and I'm really sorry. I should getting going though Trunks is texting me." He then just as easily slapped on a smile and walked away and Bulla was confused beyond belief. 

 

Trunks text him an SOS for some ice cream and when Goten got back Violet was asleep cuddled up in the corner with her hand on her growing belly. "She will want it once she wakes up don’t worry" trunks chuckled and handed him a beer "thank you by the way". 

 

"No problem you are the one who took my orphaned ass in." Goten laughed and then chugged his beer. "So I think I want to finish my associates in business. What do you think?" He sighed and smiled a little. 

 

"Well if your doing it for you then yah do it. But I know you never loved school." Trunks said. 

 

"I know but i worked really hard to even finish what i did and i think I'd feel better if i finished it even if its online or something. I just want to be proud that I finished even if it's something I didn’t really want to do. Like I saw it through." Goten shrugged. "I know I have good ideas and no offense I don’t wanna live here forever." 

 

"None taken." Trunks chuckled. "I know you've gotten mad in the past when I've said this but talk to the disability resource center. They can help accommodate for your issues with reading." 

 

"And I saw Valese at the grocery store." Goten stated. 

 

"And?" Trunks asked nervously. 

 

"And nothing she asked about the babies gender and said she wanted to send something to Violet." Trunks rolled his eyes. "She asked if I could meet her for drinks tonight and I said no obviously because I'm here." 

 

"What's left to talk about?" Trunks scoffed. "You should've just told her you moved onto someone else. Stupid bitch." He muttered. 

 

"Yeah and did you tell Bulla that I talking to other people or something?" Trunks looked around the room avoiding his eyes. “Or that I haven’t expressed interest or something? She turned me down for coffee today. Just coffee. Nothing crazy. 

 

"I'm sorry man she’s my sister and I told her what I thought I didn't know she would bring it up." 

 

"Its fine. I mean I'm not ready to date I don't think so that's not a lie. Bulla is very attractive and kind and smart so its probably best she stays away from a fuck up like me." He laughed as if it was a joke and Trunks just looked away.

 

"Anyway I started my paternity leave early so Vi and I are going to stay at the first hotel we made love in." 

 

Goten winced and pretended to gag, ”How much shit did the board give your mom?" Goten laughed. 

 

"A lot" trunks rolled his eyes. "But they can fuck off I'm still taking calls when Violet is busy. I am not missing out though on these last few months." 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Bulla walked into Trunks office with a plate of cookies. "So what is the momentous occasion you only invite me here talk about stuff for Vi or brag about your growing family or just yourself in general. You know because you are so self absorbed.” 

 

“Ha ha. Very cute Bulla, you are just as into yourself. Well take a seat your probably not going to want to share those very delicious cookies after this conversation." He sighed. "Listen this is the last time I get involved with you and Goten, but I talked to him last night and he is not dating around or really even being flirty. The truth is he is interested in you and only you. My protective brother instincts kicked in.”

 

Bulla snorted, “You have those? You don’t say?”

 

“Okay well anyway the idea of my best friend dating my sister fucked me up in the head. But the thing is, Goten is the perfect guy for you.” 

 

“Pretty sure I get the last say on that.” 

 

Trunks chuckled, “Cuuute. We both know that dad does.”

 

Bulla blew out air, “Why would he apologize then?" 

 

"Because he respects you and it is this really fucking annoying habit he has picked up since being with Valese." Trunks lit a cigarette and offered her one and she sighed accepting. "A few years ago he started doing it with everyone and one time Vi called him out on it and he looked at her and said 'I'm sorry your right'. I literally thought I was going to be cleaning him off the walls." 

 

She sighed. "Poor Ten. People suck. Especially that, that…” 

 

“Bitch. Yah, tell me about it." Trunks rolled his eyes. "I'm only here because mom insisted I hold regular office hours." 

 

“That's dumb your supposed to be on paternity leave. Well I definitely should've kept my mouth shut about Goten and not let my insecurity get to me, but your right you need to stay out of this. Plus you are a horrible cupid." He threw a cookie at her and she giggled. 

 

…

Goten decided to treat himself after going to the disability resource center on campus. He stopped by to see Gohan during his office hours and then took a walk downtown by himself. This was definitely a lot to take in all at once. He got rejected by Bulla and was trying to start school and go to therapy. 

 

He planted himself on a bench and just watched the sky. He was eating several hot dogs just thinking. He really wanted to tell Bulla how he really felt, but he totally chickened out. Bulla was the only person who had an inkling of just how deep he had fell into this depression and if she wasn’t avoiding him he was avoiding her out of shame. Which only perpetuated his desire to die in a hole, in order to avoid this awkward tension that he created. 

 

He didn’t look up when he heard some shoes click on the pavement. ”Hey." A familiar voice said and his eyes shot up to Bulla. "A little birdie told me you were here and I was in the area." She sat next to him. "So trunks told me the truth that your not being flirty, but regardless I'm sorry. I should've been honest and told you that I'm interested in you more than friends. You are a little dense when it comes to flirting." He lit up a little, so she did understand him after all. 

 

"I really am. Do you wanna go get something to eat? Wait I'm eating now. Is that still okay?” Bulla giggled and nodded. 

 

"I grew up around two male sayians no amount of food eaten shocks me." She kissed his cheek and held his hand. So she wasn’t embarrassed of him, he thought and smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a while. From that day forward they became a routine in each others lives.

 

…

 

Later that night Goten approached Trunks. "So listen Trunks I do have have some shit your not gonna like seeing but I think you should know exactly what they are putting out while you are away from the office." Goten said handing him a stack of magazines. "B saw them at the store and freaked out." 

 

Trunks lit a cigarette and threw the magazines on the patio table. "This is bullshit 'capsule corrupt? Who is Trunks Briefs baby momma and what does Violet think?'. I've already seen this shit I just didn’t read it." Trunks was clearly pissed and blew a puff of smoke out.

 

"Look we know they are all bullshit but if Violet wants to confront this shouldn't you let her?" Goten asked gently. Trunks shook his head and poured himself some whiskey. "She doesn’t need the stress Goten." 

 

"Confront what?" Violet asked walking onto the patio barefoot. Trunks immediately put out his cigarette and took a drink of his whiskey standing in front of the table. 

 

"Nothing baby why don’t you go back to sleep?" Trunks said kissing her forehead. 

 

"Trunks I know something isn't right you smell like cigarette smoke which you only do NOW when you are truly stressed." Violet rolled her eyes and quickly reach for the magazines behind him. She rested her hand on top of her belly and sighed. 

 

"I'm sure I'll get one hell of a lecture from the board tomorrow regardless so better just go in again. Fuck this is so frustrating." Trunks clenched his fists. 

 

Violet reached in his jacket pocket put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "We had our privacy for 7 years babe maybe this is just one more battle we have to fight. A weird stupid non physical battle of the minds." 

 

"I don’t want you stressing out about all this stupid media crap right now. I mean they are trying to pose it as you cheated on your ex and then I left you, got a girl pregnant. Which it's ridiculous that no one even thought to think ‘hey I bet she’s one person’." Trunks ranted. 

 

"Trunks it's my identity okay let me handle it." She countered. 

 

"I should uh go to bed or something." Goten tried to walk away. 

 

"Goten don’t feel bad okay none of this is anyone's fault. Get support from your board tomorrow morning if they want to judge me and think I left someone for you fine I don’t care but the Briefs name is off limits and West City is about to learn that tomorrow." Violet folded her arms her mind was set. He sighed with defeat. 

 

"Goten call Bulla and Marron and tell them I need them here at 6am I need full glam tell them I don’t care what it costs. I'm calling in a favor to my favorite talk show host." Violet rolled her eyes. 

 

"I can’t believe she’s doing this." Trunks sighed. 

 

"She loves you man you definitely picked a sayian woman in a human body." Goten said. "I better call the girls and tell them.”

 

Trunks shook his head. This was the last thing any of them needed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Goten was out preparing for a date with Bulla. He was out finishing up by purchasing flowers. He went to a local flower shop where you can handpick your bouquet. He reached for a flower and touched a hand. "Oh sorry," he said grabbing for another stem. 

"Goten?" Valese said. "Um, hi are those for your mother?" She asked awkwardly. 

"No, they are for Bulla we are having our first official date tonight," Goten said with wide eyes. 

"Oh, so you are seeing her..." Valese stated. She was always jealous of Goten's friendship with Bulla because they were like two peas in a pod. 

"Yes, I am."

"I always wondered what would happen when she turned 18 if we weren't together. I guess I have my answer after all those years of your denial huh." She said solemnly. 

Goten furrowed his brow, "Listen I don't like how you're talking about this because your the one who was unfaithful to me. I never strayed ten years and I never thought about anyone else like that or was with anyone else like that. If anyone should be accusatory it should be me." 

"You will just never admit to yourself that you always had a connection with her and that it grew over time and that's why I asked you to cut off the friendship years ago because I knew it couldn't remain that." 

Goten rubbed his temples. "I don't want to do this we aren't together and still you expect me to explain myself. It's not okay. I'm in love with Bulla and that's it. She's the only one for me." 

"You told me that at one point Goten," Valese said as if she was correcting him. 

"See you still feel the need to talk down to me. Bulla doesn't do that. She lets me express myself. She doesn't treat me like a damn pet or a cripple. And I don't know why I'm still talking to you. Have a nice life honestly I wish you well." He said finishing his bouquet and went to pay. She watched him put his helmet on, get on his bike, and leave.

Valese tried to make sense of the man she seemed to have just met and she couldn't. 

...

That afternoon Goten and Bulla went on their date. He was sure to leave his interaction with Valese out of the conversation and focus on the little picnic they were having. Things felt right. 

"This is nice no worrying about anyone else or anything else for that matter," Bulla stated. 

"So I wanted to ask you something while we are out here. I was wondering if you'd want to get a place together. I know you've got your place but maybe we could rent something that's both of ours." 

"I like the idea but I own mine so would you consider moving in with me and we can redecorate make it both of ours," Bulla suggested taking a sip of her wine. 

"I just don't want to be bumming." Goten chuckled a little. 

"Well, don't think of it that way. Think of it as another step in our relationship we are starting to blend our resources. I don't think of it as bumming I love Trunks and Violet but I'm sure they are looking forward to nesting for the babies," Bulla said. "We can take our time making it our home together it's close by and we can work on it together it's not even done anyway." She smiled at him. "Long answer short yes I want to move in together." She kissed him passionately and bit her bottom lip. Goten kissed her back and they started making out on the checkered blanket he had brought from home. 

...

Bulla asked Goten to meet up with her for lunch at his favorite burger joint. She wanted a lot of food in him for this conversation. 

"Hey so I really care about you and I want you to know that I took on this project months before all this happened, before us." She clarified and he arched his brow at her, his mouth still full of food. 

"Is it like an ex?" He asked. 

"No not like that at least. So the guy Valese is with I've been planning his law firm opening for a while and I thought nothing of it but he wants me there as a guest. Usually, I just sit at home and answer calls but he's been very insistent that I am there. Would you go with me tomorrow?" Goten practically swallowed a mouth full of food in one gulp. 

"Uh, I think that might be weird," Goten said. 

"I could really use the support before this whole Valese thing he's been a very loyal client of mine and acquaintance. He's helped me with some legal stuff with my ex and I feel like I owe it to him." She explained stroking his arm. 

"For you? Yeah....the caterers are good though right? Because I'm not leaving the food table." He chuckled. She punched his arm playfully. 

...

The next night Goten playfully strut into Trunks and Violet's house pretending to be on a catwalk. 

"Work it, bitch." Violet and Marron clapped and he sat down next to her.

"How do you feel? This vibe screams 'look at me now' and the bow tie cute." 

"Thanks, I feel good especially knowing you two will be there to keep me company if Bulla gets busy. I ran into V a couple of days ago and she was a little uh judgy? Not that I care." 

"Shes been weird lately and kind of clingy," Marron added. 

"That's because you can't cut a bitch off to save your life." Violet teased. 

"I just gotta keep it contained tonight because well B," Goten said. "Why isn't Trunks going again? The food is going to be lit." 

"He said he has something he's working on in his lab? I think he's avoiding V." Violet waved. 

At the party, Goten, Marron, and Violet were having fun but Goten kept looking for Bulla and texting her hearts. The recent source of their laughter a guy approached Violet asking her to dance and when she turned around and said she was married he looked at her belly with wide eyes and apologized. 

"I mean in his defensive from behind you don't even look pregnant," Marron said. 

"Good thing baby daddy wasn't here I'd be holding him back." Goten laughed and drank from his drink.

Jason, Valese's new man approached and cleared his throat, "Goten its nice to see you who are you herewith?" 

"Jason," He nodded and shook his hand. "I've been dating Bulla your party planner and she asked me to come to join her. You know Violet and Marron so." 

"Of course. Wow, you've really bumped." He said to Violet. 

"Yah well that happens when you pregnant," Violet responded dryly. 

He laughed a little. "My daughter Layla was premature so my ex-wife never got the full baby bump experience. Anyway congratulations." Violet nodded. 

"Goten. Jason this is my boyfriend." She completely brushed over the obvious. Jason nodded and walked away. "Hi baby," she whispered in his ear. "Everything is going smoothly so I should be set to leave in a few just gotta grab some things. Snatch some macaroons." She kissed his neck leaving a red lipstick mark that he didn't notice. 

Just as he was about to walk out the door Valese grabbed his arm and rubbed the lipstick stain away with a napkin. He pulled away and looked at her then touched his neck. 

"Really classy G." She said. 

"Excuse me is there a problem here because we were just leaving and I left that there because I like my man knowing I want him and only him. Also, don't call my boyfriend G. I don't care if you were together for 10 years keep your hands to yourself." Bulla gritted between her teeth. Goten wrapped his arms around her. 

"B lets just go okay. Remember this is your work babe." He kissed her head and she took a breath. 

"Goodnight Valese." Bulla forced out and walk her man to the car. 

"That was really hot," Goten whispered to her. Bulla pulled his jacket lapels and kissed him hard.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow, you are going to be giving birth any day now, huh?" Cabba asked almost nervously.

"Yep, but hopefully not too soon right. It sucks you have to leave so soon," Violet commented and kiss Trunks' cheek. She set some plates on the table. She was hoping to avoid any awkward conversation but of course, the multiverse had other ideas.

"Is Marron going to be joining us tonight?" He attempted to act casually. The table was only set for five and he knew that Bulla and Goten were coming.

Violet snapped her fingers in defeat and turned to face him, "Uh nooooo...she is busy. Uh. Has other plans."

Cabba's shoulders slouched a little but he kept his cool, "Oh well I guess I won't be seeing her this time around as we planned. Will you let her know I am sorry I missed her?"

"Sure," Violet squeaked and Trunks rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand why his wife was dancing around the issue.

Bulla felt bad for Cabba he was now clearly a fifth wheel and flanked by two couples. She thought a change of subject may help, but Cabba only knew people in their immediate friend group.

"Did you see Marron's vacation pictures with her boyfriend?" She asked and Violet choked on her drink. Trunks tended to his wife and nodded toward Cabba.

The older man was staring Bulla down with a blank look, "Boyfriend?"

"Oh. Ummm, yes?"

He blinked and shook his head. "Oh, Well congratulations to her I guess," he bit trying his best to show his emotions and failing.

Bulla looked to Goten who just whispered, "I didn't know he liked her either."

...

Violet had just hit her 37th week and was feeling super uncomfortable. They had the baby shower today and was trying to find something comfortable in the vast closet. 

She was struggling to adjust her outfit and huffed. "Trunks can you help me? I can't get into this dumb dress." He walked over and pulled it down for her. 

"You look absolutely gorgeous." He kissed her lips. "What can I get yah to help you be more comfortable." 

"Well, I could give birth," Violet said sarcastically. "I am kind of nervous once they are here we will have two little demi Saiyans to care for and your mom described you as a demon child." 

"It'll be fine." He assured her after laughing hysterically. "We are gonna give them the world and more." He kissed her. 

Vegeta was sitting with Goku and the two men were scarfing down an obscene amount of food, "How is my favorite anti-social closet softy?" She smiled. 

"I should be asking how you are you are the one about to give birth," Vegeta said. His affect and tone not changing. 

"Well, thanks for asking dad. I'm great. Ready to meet these two. Trunks won't let me do anything he won't let me even refill my water glass," she laughed. 

Goku shook his head with a snicker and returned to his plate. "I did not raise my son to sit around as his mate struggled. If he wasn't caring for you properly I'd personally break every bone in his body." Vegeta said with the same flat affect. 

"You are so sweet dad I'm lucky to be your daughter in law. I gotta get back to your wife though because she wants to talk about birth," she said.

...

Bulma and chichi were sitting with Trunks and Violet. "Are you sure a home birth is what you two want?" Bulma asked hoping they had changed their minds. 

"Yes we both want it to be very intimate and a hospital doesn't have the same flexibility." Trunks said and Violet nodded. 

"It will be fine Bulma I had two home births and they both went well. Besides I'm sure Bulla has a hospital plan if needed." Chichi said sipping her tea. "I've been helping her with the small details of the birthing plan. Who are you two going to have in the room with you?" 

"We decided on mom and Bulla," Trunks said. "We will want everyone to visit eventually." He rubbed Violet's shoulders. 

"Well I will be waiting nearby I can't wait to meet them." Chichi smiled. "I need Bulla and Goten to get married already so I can have more grandbabies."

"Well, Aunt Chichi you don't have to be married to work on making babies." Trunks chuckled and chichi smacked him over the head. 

"Oh come on Chi at this point if Goten got Bulla pregnant you would be beyond happy." Bulma teased. 

"I think sense an engagement around the corner." Violet smiled. 

"Tell me everything you know." Bulma and Chichi said together leaned across the table. 

Violet put her hands out, "Nothing concrete I just see them together and I mean they are already so into to each other so its bound to happen soon. I even told him when he was ready to pick a ring to let me know and he just smiled at me." Violet said with a giggle. "I wouldn't be surprised if they ran off like we did and had a ceremony later." 

"They may already have," Trunks shrugged. "They are moved in together and are both happy and healthy why wait?" 

"Because we want a wedding," Bulma and chichi said in unison. 

...

Trunks slinked away with Goten. "Hey so warning your mom is talking about grandchildren," Trunks said. 

Goten laughed. "Yeah well, I think we got some time before that. Hey so quick question. Is it awkward being around violets exes all the time?" 

"I would hardly call Yamcha an ex." Trunks said and rolled his eyes. 

"I can't believe your mom and wife slept with the same guy." Goten teased. 

"Did he tell you that I'll fucking kill him." Trunks said through his teeth. 

"No, I just assumed dude. Chill. She only dates older guys?" 

"Before me yah. And she didn’t sleep with Yamcha, for the record. It was like a mutual not to be lonely to events make out and stroke each other's ego thing." 

"So daddy issues." 

"Yep. That was the first time we ever fought. I saw pictures of her and Yamcha in a magazine and lost it. Turns out they were like 6 months old. That's when we decided to share everything about our past relationships or whatever. I acted crazy I asked why she was still seeing other guys and she made me call Yamcha and ask what time they were taken." Trunks chuckled. Yamcha smiled nervously at Trunks who was staring him down. Trunks offered a half-smile. "So yah. I'm gonna go check on Violet she seems out of it."

Trunks walked away and found Violet laughing with her hand on her lower back. "Wanna go lay down?" He asked softly. 

"We can just sit on the couch. I can't wait to get these two out." Violet said a little pained. "I'm starting to feel beyond uncomfortable thank kami Chichi brought me some slippers." 

"I missed you today I want some quality time." He brushed her hair behind her ears. "We don't have much more time until everything will change." He smiled and kissed her forehead. 

"Okay let's go cuddle on the couch and just sit together" violet walked with him and snuggled into his chest. "Are you ready to be a daddy?" 

"Of course we've wanted them for a while. There's nothing to worry about. We have a family who has raised demi Saiyans. We got this." 

"Well I'm glad we are doing this together I know you'll be an amazing daddy to our babies" 

"And you'll be a great mommy." He kissed her and rubbed her belly. "I want to have one more date night before these two are here." Trunks kissed her belly and talked to the twins "stay in there a little longer so daddy can romance your momma." 

She giggled. "They are moving like crazy when you talk to them." 

Trunks put his mouth up to her belly and said: "Daddy loves you two." 

...

Goten was sitting with bulla and his family. "So bulla are you looking to get married?" Chichi asked and Videl immediately turned to look at her. 

"Well, that was the whole point of Goten asking my father permission to date me. We live together now. I'm hoping that's the direction we're heading." She smiled and sipped her tea. 

"Nana bulla has been planning on marrying Goten since she was like 4." Bulla choked on her tea. "When she was in high school she used to doodle hearts around his name." Goten smiled an innocent smile. Bulla was beet red. 

"Its okay Bulla I think it's cute." He smiled. Bulla pushed away from the table she was upset. 

"Please excuse me I better check on the other guests." She walked away with her head up. 

"Did I say something wrong? I probably did, didn't I?" Goten said. "I better go check on her." He found bulla talking to Yamcha and Tien. He put his arm around her and she turned away. 

"Oh, Bulla you finally snagged Goten I see." Yamcha chuckled. 

"Oh yeah, it's just soooooo CUTE," Bulla said curtly. "Say Yamcha would you ever call a girl you want to sleep with cute?" 

Yamcha looked nervous and started laughing. "Why are you asking me this?" 

"No reason just wondering if that's something a boyfriend should be saying so deep into a relationship. Because I wouldn't call a guy my body aches for cute."

Goten finally connected the dots. "Ohhhhh. Bulla, I'm sorry," Goten said.

His smile quickly faded when she spit out with tears in her eyes, "Do you not find me woman enough? Huh? I thought you said you were dyslexic, not stupid." She spat at him. He looked at her with so much anger. 

"You know what! That was just bitchy Bulla you know that's a sore spot for me. And I do see you as a woman but right now you are acting like a kid. I'm gonna stay with Gohan tonight." He started to walk away. 

"Oh sure just couch surf your problems away Goten that's real mature," she yelled at his back. Yamcha just sipped his beer and trailed off away from the dramatic display.


	9. Chapter 9

When Goten was at work his phone was blowing up with texts from Bulla. Apparently, even she realized she had taken things too far. Bulla was used to being spoiled and showered with affection and she certainly wasn't used to being challenged on her views. She begged him to come home. He didn't reply he just thought. His brow was furrowed and a familiar face sat in front of him. 

"Sup," Goten said to his brother. He noticed his brother's ki long before he sat down across from him. Gohan must have wanted Goten to know he was coming here. He got Gohan a soda and slid it across the bar. 

"Thanks. I wanted to check on you, you just flew off," Gohan said. 

"I'm fine just getting some extra money in my pockets is all. And admittedly avoiding Bulla." 

"Okay but promise me you'll go home tonight. Although Videl and I love having you as company, you are in a relationship. You know bulla loves you and shes has her demons. She probably just got insecure and worried that you felt differently. Besides I know you love her and that you want to be with her," Gohan said. Goten sighed and then nodded. 

"I was planning on going home anyway but thanks for the pep talk. She's great but shit she can be a handful." Goten half-smiled. 

"I mean she is Vegeta's daughter. And she might be sweet but after having enough playdates with her and Pan were little I know a thing or two about when the Vegeta comes out in her," Gohan chuckled.

...

When Goten got home he walked in the door and saw Bulla sleeping at the kitchen table. Her hair was wild and untamed something so endearing. He brought her home her favorite candy and set it on the table in front of her. He quickly washed any dishes that were in the sink while he put a tea kettle on the stove Bulla stirred and woke up. "Goten your home!" She said startled and teary-eyed. 

Goten poured them both a cup of tea and sat down at the table. He reached out and held her hand. "I'm sorry I flew off like that I just didn't want to say anything else out of line. It was kind of a dick move but I didn't want to fight," Bulla nodded. 

"No, I picked a bad setting to pick that battle. Ten I don't think your stupid that was so mean and insensitive of me." Bulla's tears fell. 

"You said it out of anger just like what I said. And I'm sorry I said you were bitchy. I like your take-charge attitude." Goten kissed her hand "we both acted like fools in front of Yamcha and Tien of all people. They still think no one knows they are dating." Goten chuckled and she smiled. "Now for the sex stuff I am beyond attracted to you I just want the timing to be right is all. I didn't want to put like a date on it. When it's right it'll happen. I love you Bulla Briefs and I'm sorry for how I acted." 

"I love you too Goten Son and I'm sorry for my hurtful words." She half-smiled. They shared a gentle kiss. 

...

Back at Trunks and Violet's house they had ordered Chinese food and were watching movies on the couch. Violet rubbed her stomach and adjusted on the couch trying to get comfortable. 

"I don't think the spicy food is working in inducing labor," Violet said. "But I'm glad we are getting our little date. Maybe we can go all the way tonight handsome. I'm inexperienced," She joked, rubbing her belly. Trunks kissed her head. 

"Well, we do finally have the house to ourselves." Trunks smirked and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much." He rubbed the base of her belly. 

"I heard that sex can help induce labor and I'm very uncomfortable with these two in here." He smirked and kissed her.

...

As soon as Violet's water broke, Bulla was over in a heartbeat and tending to violet who was fine except for the contractions. 

Bulla kept her moving to try and ease the pain. Goten went ahead and made the necessary calls. 

Trunks was very attentive and was catering to her every whim. "Hey, honey how are you?" Bulma asked placing her hand on Violet's head. 

"Part of me wants to rip Trunks throat out and drink his blood and the other part just wants to curl up and sob into him." 

"Is she well?" Vegeta whispered to his son. Trunks nodded. 

"Violet honey you've got to move okay." Bulla rolled an exercise ball to her and violet bounced lightly on it. Trunks held his arms out to stabilize her if needed. 

Trunks stood behind her supporting her weight as she was pushing in the end stages of labor. 

Goten was tapping his foot nervously and looking forward to finally hearing from Bulla. 

"Goten are you going to bend on telling names." Vegeta said. 

"Sorry, Vegeta my lips are sealed though I will say there will likely be references to Saiyan culture." 

Chichi was feverishly knitting despite already completing several projects. "I hope it's going well." 

"Well, she's just having a baby right?" Goku asked. His wife hit him over the head. 

"You say that with ease as if you've given birth. With Gohan, you just hid at the foot of the bed." Goku chuckled nervously. 

"Yeah, and I was in there when Goten was born."

"Pan was an easy birth compared to many," Videl added. 

"20 bucks that Trunks cries first." Goten chuckled. 

"Ha, I'd put my house on that," Vegeta added. 

...

Everything seemed to happen so quickly. Bulla was helping clean off her niece and nephew without taking them away. The new parents were in glassy-eyed bliss and took into these first few moments. 

The little boy was born first with a full head of hair and deep black eyes. The girl was next with blue eyes, lavender hair with a few vibrant strands mixed in.

Violet and Trunks were sitting in their bed holding their newborns. 

"They both look like you," She smiled at the thought. 

"Yeah they do but lulu has your soft facial features and just the tiniest bit of your hair color. It's crazy how VJ looks just like dad," Bulma and Vegeta was sitting close by.

"Wanna hold him, grandpa? We wanted to name him after you and my dad. We would like to name him Vegeta Jackson with your permission," Vegeta nodded and held his namesake. 

Bulla was mesmerized by her niece's beauty, cradling the little girl in her arms. "Take your time but we can go outside and show the rest of the group when you're ready." Violet snuggled up to trunks and gently kissed his lips. 

Bulma smiled at them "don't get started on the next one right away," she teased. 

"Right now we just want to focus on these two." Violet smiled and Trunks kissed her head.  

Later that day Goten and Bulla were holding the twins and sitting together. Chichi was over the moon. 

"They are just gorgeous, aren't they. Son Goten are you still gonna deny me my own gorgeous grandbabies." She said softly trying to hide her desperation. 

"Hey let's focus on a wedding first." Goten chuckled. Chichi's eyes sparkled with joy.

"You look good holding a baby Goten," Violet teased. Goten and Bulla both blushed. "Get busy you two I want playmates for the twins." 

"Its been a hell of a year." Trunks said smiling. Marron was taking pictures at every turn. She offered to take pictures so violet and trunks could just be in the moment. She hugged violet from behind. 

"They are just so precious." Violet smiled back at her. 

"Sometimes I just can't even believe this is my life and that I could be so worthy." Violet offered a sad smile. She scooped VJ up from bulla. 

"Hi, little man," VJ opened his eyes and looked almost annoyed at her. "You look like your grandpa when you do that." She caressed his cheek and hummed to him quietly until he fell back asleep. "Do all sayian babies have strong necks?" Violet looked at Vegeta. 

"Their development will likely be faster than a human's, yes," Vegeta smirked with pride. 

"We are trying to keep them on the same schedule, or that's the plan." Trunks said. 

"That's the best thing you can do with two at once or you know feeding sayians in general," Chichi laughed. "Feed them all at once so you don't cook all day, just most of it." She rolled her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Goten had come over a few weeks later to ask Violet for advice on rings and designs for Bulla. The couple had been very busy juggling the twins. Trunks opened the door to the chaos that was their home at the moment. His hair was a mess and he looked sleep-deprived. "Hey, Goten,” he yawned. 

"Ouch fatherhood not treating you so well?" 

"It is the best worst thing that has ever happened to me. I'm always tired and this is not exactly in my nature. Violet is much more adjusted." He let Goten in the house. Violet was sitting on the floor holding a bottle for each baby. 

"Well well if it isn't Uncle Goten. Trunks are you positive you don't want me to take them to the store you look, exhausted baby." She turned and he was passed out on the couch. Violet sighed, "He needs the sleep do you mind if we take them." 

"Of course not,” Goten smiled. "What do you need me to grab so we can take the little monkeys along." 

"We can walk so just the stroller and diaper bag." Violet smiled. "There's a very nice designer right down the road. Bulla is a huge fan and has them design her watches. I wouldn't suggest anywhere else. I'll cook your dinner too. I want to hear your proposal plans." 

“To be honest I am not all too sure how I am going to ask.” 

“You’ll figure it out.” She reassured. 

About an hour later they had some designs drawn up to look at with quotes. The designer had given them several options and Violet suggested they come home to not get pressured into a ring quickly. Violet was feed VJ a bottle and Goten was feeding Lulu her bottle and holding her with one arm. 

"So I like this one." He slid the paper toward Violet. “It's yellow gold, thin band. And half a karat canary diamond. Yellow is her favorite color and I think perfect." 

"Then that's the one." Violet smiled. 

“Do you think it’s too small or just not enough in general?” he asked, looking at her. 

“I think it’s beautiful and Bulla is more of a classic beauty anyway so simple is perfect.”

"So how are things in the Briefs household?” Goten asked gently bouncing lulu. 

“Good! Trunks is such a perfectionist it's adorable and annoying. He wants to be a good daddy right VJ." She said down to her son and h brow furrowed. 

"Okay, he looks just like Vegeta,” Goten could barely hold in his laughter. 

"I know he will probably call you uncle mini Kakarot." Violet giggled and Trunks groaned on the couch, getting up. 

"Vi, why didn't you wake me up?" He asked leaning against the doorway. 

“Baby you need sleep.” 

“Fine,” Trunks said and Goten laughed. 

...

The next day Violet was chatting with Bulla over tea very early in the morning at her house. Goten had just got back from training a client. "Hello, girls what's going on? Its 6 am shouldn't you two be getting beauty sleep?" He chuckled. Violet was rocking VJ in tears. "Something happen?" 

"Trunks has been stressed out and he's been smoking a ton again. We got into a fight about it. He just doesn't get it that I care about his health too. It's beyond frustrating and we have kids now he needs to consider them too." 

"So Trunks will probably hate me for telling you this but I think he's scared of being a bad dad. I mean Trunks is not a chill person. He pretends to be but he is super uptight. Did you guys even talk about it?" Goten asked. Violet looked at her sleeping son who despite the chaos looked so serene. Then she looked at her daughter and smiled a sad smile. 

"Not really to be honest. He's an amazing dad and husband. He's always been my saving grace. But family and love aren't easy are they." She frowned. 

"Well I wouldn't say that but I know Trunks thinks you walk on water and he probably is just feeling inferior." Goten shrugged.

…

Back at Trunk's place he was sitting out back fiddling with an old project to kill time. He felt his father's ki. 

"Violet isn't here dad and neither is VJ so to what do I owe the honor of your presence." 

Vegeta snickered and then wrinkled his nose. Trunks had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he worked on an old record player. "What I can’t visit my only son just for the hell of it?" Vegeta snickered. 

"Well considering when you want to see me you usually summon me to gravity room I'm quite shocked. You only come to my house for your grandson or a decent meal." He scoffed.  

"Well, I see you've turned back to the cancer sticks even your mother has given that shit up." He sneered. 

"What you do threaten to go into space and never come back." He rolled his eyes still focused on the record player. Vegeta smacked it from the table and it shatters. 

Trunks blew a bunch of smoke in Vegeta’s face "what the fuck is wrong with you I was fixing that for Violet!" He yelled. 

"I'm sure she'd much rather you man up and deal with your stressors." 

Trunks picked up the pieces of the record player. "Why are you here anyway? To terrorize me? On my day off in my own home where I reside and you do not?" 

"I am here because you are incapable of acting like an adult. Your wife cares a great deal about you. And although I have no clue what occurred, we both know you get your tiresome behavior from me. Don’t be like me. Talk to your woman.” 

…

When violet set the twins down in their car seats on the ground and dug in the diaper bag for her keys and Vegeta opened the door. She looked at Vegeta confused. 

"Hey, dad why are you here? VJ and I were out and about." 

"Told you so." Trunks yelled from the kitchen. 

"I'm just visiting my only son." Vegeta snarled and violet chuckled then kissed his cheek. "Let me get them" Vegeta picked up the car seats and sat them at the kitchen table. He smiled at lulu who's eyelids were fluttering. Violet was still upset with Trunks so she went straight to their bedroom to start chores but to her amazement the house was spotless she walked back downstairs and saw that her kitchen was also spotless. Vegeta was making a ramen cup for her and Trunks was changing both of the twin's diapers 

"Okay, what's going on here?" Violet asked tapping her foot. 

"Pretty mama I'm so sorry that I acted like a fool and then broke my promise about my smoking. I should've told you that it was hard for me to quit." Trunks said dodging the bottle VJ threw at him. 

"I know VJ. My thoughts exactly.” Violet glared, standing in the kitchen with her arms crossed. Trunks slowly approached her. He placed his forehead against hers. "I messed up and I'm sorry I let my pride get in the way of me quitting and keeping my promise." He bit his lip and caressed her cheek. “I'm trying those nicotine patches you got me,” he half-smiled. 

"I love you. You stubborn, annoying, demi Saiyan ashtray of mine." She bit and Trunks chuckled at her. "Alright, boys anything else I need to know?" 

"I got drunk once with Kakarot and got Bulma tattooed on my ass," Vegeta said. 

"I got my nipples pierced once with Goten and took them out before you got home." Trunks said. 

“Yeah, no more of that. I'm making fried rice. But I have one secret for you. I knew that stuff.” Violet looked at them with fierceness in her eyes. "I've been gathering Intel for years." 

"Well trunks its official your wife is scary than your mother," Vegeta said while bouncing VJ on his thighs. "You must learn to use those feeble legs of yours child." VJ scowled at Vegeta. 

"Aw, dad he looks like you." Violet giggled. 


	11. Chapter 11

  
Pan couldn't help but smile Uub had always caught her eye in some way and she always thought it had something to do with his fighting spirit. 

She grabbed his hand and tugged on it pulling him deeper into the arcade games, "Pan I hate to push yah but when do I get to sit down and have a dinner with your family as your boyfriend and not Goku's pupil?" his crooked smile tugged at her heart. 

She turned around and her bangs hid her eyebrows that were jolted with shock. "Boyfriend? You are my boyfriend?" She was grateful for the lighting in this place was crap because she was sporting a mad blush. 

"Well, yah we hold hands, talk every day, we go out together." He pulled her in and pressed his lips to hers, "Kiss." He smiled against her own lips as they parted. 

“Well in that case…Soon. I promise. Just everyone is so nosy in my family. I really like you and I didn't want it to become about them and their opinions," she sighed and reached for his hand.  

He threw his thumb over his shoulder. "You mean like you Uncle glancing over here every five seconds and your best friend wearing a wig as a disguise." 

Pan rolled her eyes. "Yes. Damn it, Bulla! She just can't keep shit to herself can she?" 

"No she can't," he snickered, "We could go tell Goten now." He shrugged and ran his hand through his mohawk.

"Not tonight. Just for now I want to be in this bubble of happiness. With just us. Since I just realized that we are an actual couple," she poked fun at herself.  

"Okay but next time Chichi has me over for dinner I want them to know. Now let's go I wanna kick your butt at some arcade game again." 

"As if!" She laughed and followed after him.   
...

Valese had invited Marron to meet up for coffee. Marron had reluctantly accepted but felt bad about completely cutting her off when she didn't necessarily do anything to her. It was this odd feeling for her. Valese and Marron had worked together for years. Although her loyalty lied with Goten, Marron felt that she owed her peer something.

"So I heard you have a man now Marron." Valese started with a smile. "I was beginning to think you were hung up on someone or something. Tell me about him." 

"Oh Kami he is amazing," Marron gushed. "Oh and my parents like him too. He's a plastic surgeon, single dad. He has two little girls who are just absolutely precious, mom has visits occasionally but they've really taken a liking to me. He treats me like the queen I am. How is your beau treating you?" 

"Oh, Jason and I are good." She said kind of half-heartedly. 

"Lingering regret?" Marron asked suspiciously. 

"It's not like that. I know Goten wouldn't want me back and I don't want him back we weren't good for each other. And Jason is great he's intense in the ways I need. It just stings that now Goten has the backbone I wanted him to have and amongst many other things. Like I put so much work into pushing him into being a grown adult and now another girl reaps the benefit?" she huffed and shook her head.  

"Oh, you mean the proposal plans and him actually considering kids with Bulla," Marron said but then noticed Valese's shock. "Oh, well umm yah surprise. Goten and Bulla are like super serious and are talking about the future." 

Valese sighed. "Don't worry I'm happy for him I just am shocked is all. He almost got a vasectomy when he was with me because he didn't want babies and I did, like desperately. And I begged him to propose to me before we hit our ten year anniversary. Like a fool I might add," she rolled her eyes. "Jason already has a kid with his ex-wife but we had a pregnancy scare and he actually seemed excited which was kind of sweet and totally unexpected. Goten and I had a pregnancy scare a few years ago and he looked like he might jump off a bridge." 

"At the time he probably would've no offense. You guys weren't exactly in a good place to have a baby anyway. But with Bulla, he's so in love. They live together now. Like they are creating a life together," Marron said. "And if Jason isn't the one you'll find it with someone else--Oh hey Violet!" Marron got up and waved her over. Valese panicked a little and gave a small wave. Violet ordered a coffee and then sat down with them. 

"Hi, Valese how are you? I saw that your showcase did well," Violet said as casually as possible. She could practically hear Trunks in her head yelling go away.

"Good, I'm good are these the little munchkins. My Kami are they gorgeous!" Valese beamed and smiled at them. Lulu was wearing a onesie with a tutu and VJ was wearing a onesie that was navy blue with his initials in gold on it. "My kami they both look like Trunks. Could I hold one of them?" 

"Lulu is the sweetheart she likes everyone," Violet said handing her to Valese. "VJ only takes to a few people like auntie Marron," Violet laughed. "I do have to get going soon though I just wanted to say hi despite all the tension we worked together for a long time." 

"No worries I know that Goten is your dear friend and although I do not regret the break up I regret my dishonesty with him." Valese half-smiled. 

"Listen I don't think we will ever be close and my husband will likely always be an ass to you and I would like us to maintain this mutual respect we have for each other," Violet said and offered her a side hug. She then kissed Marron on the cheek and a hug. "Alright VJ it's time to go daddy will be home and hangry and so are you." Valese buckled Lulu back in and helped Violet with her bag.

Marron waved to VJ and laughed, "They are so cute."

"I want one so bad," Valese added.


	12. Chapter 12

Goten was waiting with a bouquet of carnations to meet Bulla for coffee. They both had some work to do but he made a point to spend every spare moment with her. She was beaming. He had proposed to her a few nights ago and it was bliss.

It was quiet and simple just the two of them in their home. And considering how she screamed dramatically with excitement she was kind of glad it was a private affair, 

She was already flashing the ring around like it was going out of style. ”Hello, my handsome fiance." Bulla kissed him passionately and ran her fingers through his hair. 

"You look gorgeous as always. How was your day?" They sat down at a table with a cup of coffee each.

"Well, I went to the ob-gyn."

Goten looked at her shocked. "You are... already?" Goten asked. 

"No you dork I had my IUD removed I know we both want little monkeys and when we are ready I don't want a hold-up. I made this appointment 2 months ago," She smiled. 

He kissed her with passion. "Thank you that is the most exciting Valentine gift I've ever gotten from the most amazing woman who sets my soul on fire in the most amazing way." She kissed him back. "I love you" 

"I love you too," Bulla said with this look of bliss in her eyes. They ignored everyone else in the room it was just them. 

… 

Goten stopped by his parents to say hi. "Hey, momma." He hugged her and handed her some flowers. 

"Son Goten you didn't have to stop by you have a gorgeous FIANCE to be spending your time with." Chichi kissed his cheek. "How is Bulla?" 

"She is great I wanted to tell you some pretty exciting stuff. So Bulla went to the doctor today and got her birth control implant removed." He was grinning ear to ear with a little blush over his cheeks. Chichi hugged him tightly. 

"I'm so happy for you! My little Goten is going to get married and have a child." Chichi was tearing up. 

"Don't cry yet, mom. I also finished my associate's in business and I'm quitting at the bar and focusing on training clients." He hugged her back. 

"Bulla is good for you Goten. Just don't ever forget that you are that for her as well." She kissed his hand. "Oh, I cant wait to have another baby in the family." 

"Everything feels natural with her and its refreshing. I was kind of worried you'd be nervous since I just got out of a long dysfunctional relationship." Goten said. 

"No, I've always known you and Bulla had a connection. Your father was quite sure of it as well and you know how dense he can be," she smirked. "He did make me tea this morning though he is very thoughtful despite it all."

…

Trunks snuck up behind his wife and began to pull her against his body. "Hey, hot mama you look amazing." He kissed her neck. She smiled. 

"There will be plenty of that tonight." She said wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him into a hug. They were at the restaurant and Trunks order a bottle of wine. 

"This is nice just us." Violet smiled holding his hand. "How is it being back at work?" 

"So far so good getting projects back on track and working on some special interest projects with mom again. I was getting sick of the everyday stuff." 

Violet smiled. "I also think I want to dabble in some work again." 

Trunks smiled, "I think you should then. Do whatever you want I could care less about the overhead." He said and sipped his wine. 

"You are the best and worst businessman I've ever met." She giggled. 

"I just melt at the idea of my wife finding passion in her work what's wrong with that." 

"Well I'm not well known for finishing projects for starters and I'm more of an artist than anything." 

"I love that you're so free-spirited you just flow from idea to idea. And what you do pour your heart into has always been successful. So pitch your idea." Trunks sat up straight as if he was a business meeting. He smirked at her. 

"Well I've always loved makeup artistry and I was thinking about creating a cosmetic line starting with lipstick."

"I'm listening." Trunks smiled at her and drank from his wine glass. 

"Just like the perfect power shades red, berries, purples named after inspiration women in my life. Maybe some fun shades. I was hoping Bulla would join in. I don't want the face of the line to be me. I want it to just be the mind behind something I think I like it better. Maybe that's why I always liked songwriting." 

"I like it sounds fun. I think you should do it. I like seeing you in front of a camera but I think you should do what feels natural." Trunks smiled at her. 

"Well is that so? Then you will love your Valentine day gift." She smirked. 

"Now I want to see it." 

"It's not appropriate to open it in public," she said and he blushed a little. 

…

Goten and Bulla were kissing at a restaurant that overlooked the water. "It was sweet of you to plan something so far away from town with how crazy the reporters get." She said between kisses. 

He kissed her neck and pulled back. "No problem." 

"I just don't want to go public without your permission. It's your life too. After seeing everything Violet has endured it makes me nervous." 

"True and I like our privacy but I know it's not realistic all the time you being a Brief is enough to catch attention but I knew that and I always have and it doesn't change how I feel. In fact, it has nothing to do with how I feel about you." Goten smiled at her and kissed her. 

"Son Goten why are you so perfect," Bulla started kissing him back. 

"Because I'm not. I'm just an imperfect guy perfectly in love." He put his arm around her. 

"Once again perfect." Bulla giggled wrapping her arms around him. 

"My mom is super excited by the way about the wedding and the prospect of having grandchildren soon." 

"So real talk when do you want to get married?" 

"I have no reservations so whenever you're ready I'm not getting any younger." Goten joked. 

"Well, I was thinking maybe in April or May? The sunshine, the forest, green something very us. Private and then lots of lovemaking maybe a honeymoon baby." She snorted in laughter. "It is CUTE because I did always imagine marrying you as a little girl." 

"I thought you were over that comment." Goten laughed nervously. 

"I am. I meant it. I used to have a whole bunch of wedding magazines stashed under my bed and baby names written down. My dad found them once and had to promise him that I wouldn't date until I was 18." Bulla chuckled. 


	13. Chapter 13

"You're sure you wanna move into a place together?" She asked as they walked the modest one-bedroom apartment.

He turned and raised a brow, "Of course. Are you not sure?" He retorted and she brushed past that comment ignoring it. "Pan if you don't wanna do this it's fine. I don't mind commuting here it's not long flying."

"I wanna take the next step I...I am just nervous. I've had like one previous relationship ever."

"You are the only girl I've actually put effort into dating," Uub shrugged.

"Really?" Pan said, trying to hide her shock.

"What did you think I was some casanova whooing all the girls?" He teased and she punched his arm. "Seriously though Pan if you're not ready that's fine."

"I'm ready...but I do think I need to introduce you as my boyfriend at the next event," she said and he smiled.

…

Goten and Bulla arrived early mostly because they knew Violet would make a big breakfast. Trunks was pouring coffee for everyone.

Violet was feeding bites of pancakes to VJ who was reaching toward her plate with a concentrated look. "Fine, you can have one pancake my little monkey." She set one in front of him and a few sliced strawberries. "Lulu pancake?" Lulu pointed at the table. Violet smiled and gave her one.

"Dang they still look so small but they eat solids already and are so smart." Goten laughed, "Although I do remember Pan being like that."

"It's definitely something to keep in mind when you have your own babies. Breastfeeding had to stop abruptly when this little monster bit me the other day. He's got three teeth cutting and he's cranky." Violet pulled apart his pancake. He was scowling at her. BJ had his hands on his high chair balled into fists.

"He left bruises." Trunks added. "And he's being very picky about wanting only breast milk all the sudden so we have some bottles mixed up in the fridge that are half and half. Lulu is our little agreeable angel." He brushed her little bit of hair to the side and put a little bow in her hair. She reached up to him and pouted. He picked her up and covered her in kisses.

"So we will be gone probably until the afternoon so in Saiyan time that will be linner so we will bring something home. Thanks for watching them. This lab tour shouldn't be too long. Text me if you have any questions but they should be down for a nap at 11 am." Violet smiled. "Have fun playing house."

"We will!" Goten said smiling he took Lulu from Trunks and bounced her on his knee gently. Bulla was beaming as she helped VJ with his baby fork.

...

Later that morning Bulla and Goten were watching TV while the twins napped. She stirred next to him and finally spoke her mind.

"Did I do okay today?" Bulla asked looking up at Goten with puppy dog eyes.

"I think you did great. I've just had practice is all. There were a lot of babies in Valese's family and I think she wanted to change my mind about kids."

Bulla bit her lip in irritation but took a deep breath.

"But it wouldn't have been right to have a kid just to please someone. Being around these two it's definitely been different but most of all I have a partner who is understanding and compassionate." He kissed her. "And the thought of me making you a mommy kind of turns me on is that weird?"

"No, I think it's kind of natural to want to claim your mate," Bulla smirked and Goten blushed a little.

Over dinner, everyone was chatting. Violet put a slew of takeout boxes on the table. "Go hard everyone." She put some noodles on the twin's high chairs and chopped them up. "How did he do with his bottle," Violet asked.

"Good drank it down right away. He did try to teeth on a chair leg though and screamed like you would not believe when I picked him up." Goten snickered.

"It was insane. I had to call mom and tell her that she needed to get dad to say the song on the phone." Bulla laughed.

"What did Bulma threaten to get him to do that. Sex? Probably sex right." Violet answered herself.

"I think he was just embarrassed because Goten was there. But I told him I'd name my firstborn son Frieza if he didn't suck it up." Bulla snorted with laughter.

"Bulla miss perfect how could you be so cold-blooded." Violet pretended to be shocked.

"I learned everything I know about manipulating my father from you and my beautiful mother." She smirked. "Oh, my goodness VJ you are covered in noodles." He had his hand in his mouth and was squirming around. "We are sending this to grandpa well grandma who will show grandpa.

"Goodness gracious little man you never stop eating," Violet said and put his fork down. VJ burst into tears and was hitting his high chair with his little fists. She handed him a bottle and he was immediately soothed. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his head. "My poor sweet boy." Violet cooed. Lulu just sat there smiling at her daddy and pointing her fork toward him.

"Oh no thank you, princess." Trunks said and handed her a bottle. "Your fine motor skills are ridiculous for a baby your age."

"So Bulla I what did you think about my cosmetic line proposal?" Violet asked.

"I like the idea but I haven't modeled in years. Are you sure you want me?" Bulla asked.

"Of course you stunning and you make a great business partner since I need help with follow-through." Violet smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Trunks looked back into the screen, "You are sure that you are in a more distant portion of universe 6?"

Cabba nodded, "Yes, and it is clearly working or we wouldn't be talking right now. This is amazing. Thank you for doing this last time I was visiting."

"No problem it was a nice change of pace."

"How's everything? Work been difficult?" Cabba asked, relaxing into the seat of his spacecraft.

"Not really work has been... well work. Lots of meetings less lab time. But my mom and I have been working on a new crib because these two are trying to break theirs. Well VJ is. He's been crying all night for Violet."

Violet looked at the screen, "He just needs his momma to fight the Friezas off when he's sleeping. Plus my poor little boy's teeth are bugging him." She gave him an ice cube to chew on. His onesie looked like a sayian suit and he was kicking his feet out. Cabba waved to the screen and VJ's eyebrows jolted up.

"I know trunks was apparently an easy baby overall and so was I so maybe he will be a chill kid?" Violet said.

"Wishful thinking my love he is Vegeta's grandson, he will likely be a pain in the ass." Violet smacked the back of his head "not my baby boy."

Cabba laughed and Trunks rubbed his head, "So when you coming back here?"

Cabba took a deep breath and sunk in his chair, "I am not sure... But soon. I do want to see your children. Especially before Master Vegeta swipes them for training."

Violet rolled her eyes and smirked, "I'll have to threaten him with my cooking if he doesn't stop talking about training. I hope Lulu wants to train otherwise she is gonna hate hanging out with Vegeta and that will break his heart." Violet pouted.

"Forget dad I want MY princess in MY lab with me where I work." Trunks muttered curses under his breath and Violet giggled. Cabba shook his head with a smile.

"Anyway speaking of princesses, Bulla. Her wedding is going to be beyond amazing. How do you think Goten will react to all the glam and stuff?" Violet laughed.

"Honestly I just hope he doesn't piss her off because he's pretty indifferent to that kind of stuff. All he cares about is the food and the food." Trunks chuckled.

"That might be the perfect time for me to come back," Cabba commented.

"I think. The twins will be all dolled up. Bulla needs to chill and just enjoy her man which I know she's been doing a lot of." Violet said singing her words gleefully. Trunks went green and Cabba blushed a little. "Oh come on babe she is a grown woman who's madly in love and she just gushes when she talks about him and their sex life."

"How can you listen to her talk about having sex with Goten."

"That's what we ladies do sit in a circle and talk about our sex lives the good the bad and the ugly. It was weirder when Valese was in the group and she would talk about how she always felt like Goten held back with her."

"Oh, kami ew. I hate that hoe." Trunks muttered.

Cabba laughed nervously, "I am not going to ask what kind of holding back."

"Cabba! I didn't know you had such a dirty mind," Violet teased. "Well, I'm personally glad they are both getting laid because I couldn't handle the way they mopped around. Goten did make a good hype-god during my pregnancy." Violet chuckled.

"When you guys are drunk you two act like two basic bitches." Trunks laughed and Cabba smiled.

...

Trunks and Violet rolled up to capsule corp and Bulma immediately grabbed her daughter in law and hugged her. The couple had been out looking at some more lab options and just returned.

"Hey, honey we missed you." Everyone looked frazzled except for Goten who had VJ in a fit of giggles.

"What happened here?" Violet asked. The house had toys strung everywhere. Lulu was sleeping in Vegeta's arms. Goten was on the floor narrating a battle between a plush Vegeta and Goku. VJ was laughing and clapping.

"Well, it turns out VJ has quite the cry. Daddy took something away from and he wailed until Goten started soothing him with this." Bulla said proudly despite her hair looking wild. "At least one of the men here was helpful!" She glared at Vegeta.

"He was chewing on his sister's shoe. I thought my grandson choking on a glitter shoe would be something ideal to prevent!"

"VJ who is that?" Goten pointed to violet. VJ reached for her she walked toward him and he tried pulled himself up.

"Oh, you got this little man." Violet and Goten spotted him as he got on his feet and reach for his mommy. Trunks eyes were glassy and he sniffled. "You need to celebrate that with daddy too." Violet picked him up spun him around and gave him to Trunks. "Goten thank you for holding down the fort. I do have to ask for more help though guys."

"Of course," Bulla said.

"Which I can return the favor by wedding planning." Violet smiled. "And Goten is a professional baby wrangler so I know my precious angels are in good hands."

"Excuse I am Goten extreme baby wrangler. Right VJ?" Goten laughed and VJ threw his arms up and yelled "bah!"

"Okay, I need to go dress shopping we want to get married as soon as possible," Bulla said

"Is this a shotgun wedding?" Bulma asked.

"Not yet mom." Bulla winked the boys miss the innuendo. "We are using protection but I did get my IUD removed."

"You want babies after seeing VJ act like that?" Bulma asked. Bulla nodded and smiled at her niece who was petting her grandpa's hair. Goten wrapped his arms around her.

"If your not careful Goten we will have this whole wedding planned," Bulma said.

"That's fine I just want Bulla to be happy and give my input every once in a while." Goten smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Marron came over with some sample wedding gowns to capsule corp some Bulla requested and some that she had chosen for herself. Chichi, Bulma, Pan, and 18 also joined. The girls made a day of it. Marron had brought about two a dozen dresses to try on and Bulla was skimming through the different looks.

Based on the four sexy designs and four modest designs both Chichi and Bulma had called Marron with requests. "So what do you like so far Bulla?" Marron asked, setting her phone down with a sigh.

Bulla hummed to herself. "Honestly they are all so pretty. I want my dad to approve as well though so nothing too sexy, I also want something I little fun."

"Oh come on Bulla! You always show a little skin." Bulma teased, eying the more form-fitting styles.

"Well, I think something a little more modest would suit her well," Chichi said and Bulma shot her a glare.

"Bulla pick YOUR favorites and we will go from there! Okay, ladies?" Violet said giving both of the older women a look. Bulla recalled the memories of Violet picking her dress. When Trunks and Violet eloped her sister in law wore a pair of black beat up converse and a cupcake style black and pink tulle dress with a black birdcage veil. Safe to say Bulma almost died.

For their formal wedding, she agreed to do something a little more formal. Her dress was embroidered with beaded cherry blossoms head to toe and was off the shoulder. Not traditional but gorgeous.

Bulla picked three dresses to try one, but only one was something she would actually choose for herself. The first one was stark white, sexy, and sleek hugging her curves and revealing her entire back. "It is wow. I mean your body looks incredible." Bulma said tearfully as she played with her daughter's hair.

"It's nice, but I feel naked and bare. I'd like to not kill daddy mom." Bulla smiled at Chichi. "What do you think chichi?" Bulla asked.

Chichi tried to hide her shock and inhaled sharply, her voice getting a bit high. "Bulla you look gorgeous I just think it may be a little revealing is all." She was restraining herself for her son's sake. Bulma rolled her eyes at the other woman.

Pan and Violet were tasked with keeping the matriarchs in line. Marron figured if she didn't assign someone this job, it would be a fight to the death. A battle for the ages, that Goku and Vegeta could not rival. It was an unspoken agreement between the two younger women that Violet would handle Bulma and Pan would handle Chichi.

"Well, Bulla needs to love it so next." Violet winked at her sister in law who smiled. The next dress was a very simple v neck fit and flare. "That is so classic and stunning! Oh! I just love it." Chichi said with watery eyes.

"Okay, so Chichi loves it. Mom?" Bulla asked with a tentative smile.

"I don't know honey you look beautiful but it's just so stuffy," Bulma said and Chichi glared "So anything classy isn't good enough?" she snorted.

"You said it not me," Bulma bit and Violet pulled her aside.

Pan glared at Chichi and violet stood in front of Bulma with her arms crossed. Both women turned to the side and huffed. "Grandma. Play nice," Pan said dryly.

The next one Bulla had Violet help her with and she was glowing, this was the one. Violet came out and said to both women, "You two need to cool it Bulla loves this one and I don't care what either of you think of it. She sees herself walking down the aisle to Goten in it so can it." They both huffed.

Bulla walked out and she was wearing a pale yellow tulle gown. The tulle was twisted into a rosette toward the bottom of the ballgown. Buttons adorn the back and it had a sweetheart neckline. Bulla bit her lip. "I love it."

"You look like Belle from Beauty and the Beast," Marron said fluffing the bottom of the gown and going to get some accessories. Bulma and Chichi were wiping their eyes.

"You look stunning," Bulma said and Chichi nodded in agreement.

"Mar I want to see it with some accessories," Bulla said. She tied her hair back and placed a flower crown on her head and tucked a matching veil in. "I can't believe I'm marrying him. We reconnected I just can't believe it became this," Bulla smiled and fanned her eyes. Violet was bouncing VJ on her knee. "What do you think VJ would papa approve?" He had a binky in and was reaching his hand to her.

"He thinks you look gorgeous. Uncle mini Kakarot will die." Violet laughed.

"I want Goten's heart to stop for a second" she sat down and fluffed the dress out. Marron took photos. "Pan, what do you think?"

"Uncle G is going to be blown away." She hugged her bestie.

...

"So Goten bachelor party what are we gonna do?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing crazy trunks please." Goten pleaded.

"Oh hell no I'm not trying to get murdered." Goku and Vegeta chuckled. "Oh sure like you are not afraid of mom when she gets crazy and Goku I've watched chichi take you out with nothing but a frying pan." They nodded in agreement.

"I don't know maybe we can just drink? Or poker night? I don't know?" Goten was looking up. "What did you guys do?"

"Well Chichi and I just got married we didn't do any of that. Vegeta?"

Goku looked at Vegeta who growled. "Why would I want to celebrate being enslaved to a woman," He sneered. "Besides we were older it made no sense to celebrate being single I wasn't single since she became pregnant with the boy."

"I mean Violet and I did our co-ed thing because we had already got married once so yah."

"What about a game night, gamble a little? That would be a fun time, poker night. And Violet won't be there so I might win." Goten laughed. "Bulla wants a spa day so Violet will be busy."

Afterward, everyone met back up at CC. Marron was holding VJ who had a bottle in his mouth. Bulla was tossing Lulu gently in the air. Goten swooped Lulu up and blew raspberries at her. Trunks walked over to Violet and kissed the back of her neck.

"Hey, love how'd it go?" Trunks smiled nervously.

"Went fine. We wrangled them in! Bulla wants all the boy's measurements for suits so we will be here for a bit," Violet laughed.

"Well, I guess this will be quite the event right maybe it's what we need amongst all the chaos." Trunks commented. Violet smiled and caressed his cheek.

"You will always be what I need amongst the chaos that we call life." She said and kissed him. VJ glared at his dad and Marron laughed.

"You know you gotta share your mommy right," Marron said. VJ point to Violet and Trunks and said "No!"

Violet spun around and looked at her baby boy. "VJ did you just say no?" She walked up to him and touched his nose. He pointed at her and said "no". "Aw, my baby boy that's your first word." She smiled with glassy eyes.

Lulu was sleeping in Goten's arms like a little angel. Vegeta motioned to him to hand her over and Goten complied. Vegeta then laid on the couch with the Lulu on his chest.

"Today has just been perfect thanks, ladies." She hugged Chichi tight. "I'm so happy to be officially apart of your family." She hugged Goku next who offered her an awkward side-hug. She then walked to Vegeta and kissed his head. Maybe this would all go smoothly.

…

"We got the twins 6-month check today. I'm nervous about lulu she hates shots and VJ tried to bite a nurse last month." Trunks said and Violet laughed. "Hey it's not funny they are so extra sometimes," Trunks followed up.

"Like you" Violet teased. "We should probably get our day started we have an early appointment.”

"So few things here your kids are pretty on par with your development when you were a baby, Trunks." The doctor said. "I don't have any developmental concerns they are both healthy. Your son is a little aggressive though might be something to keep an eye on."

"Runs in the family." Trunks smirked at violet.

"He melts for mommy don't you VJ." He tugged at her shirt. "You lost those privileges, mister." Trunks was already making a bottle and handed it to her.

"He still doing half breast milk and half formula?"

"Yes, but he's always hungry like all the time I can't keep up so they both have been eating solids. And I feel horrible because he's teething and just gets so upset."

"That's normal compared to Trunks and Bulla, my bountiful comparison group." The doctor said sarcastically.

"I've been trying not to co-sleep too much but about once a week he won't sleep without one of us," Violet said.

"Well just keep it to a minimum I'm sure he will grow out of it. He just needs maybe a little more firmness." Violet smiled at her little boy who was guzzling down his bottle. They stopped by capsule corp just as Vegeta was finishing his workout.

"Hand me the boy," Vegeta said. He put him in the high chair next to him and Bulma giggled.

"Hey, he's cranky today watch out. He wants milk from straight from the source and is mad that mommy won't let him." Trunks chuckled.

"Well, of course, he's mad he just wants to use those what they were made for." Vegeta motioned to Violet and Trunks glared.

"Vegeta that's not what you use mine for," Bulma smirked and he turned red.

"You are so vulgar Bulma in front of the grandchildren must you?" Vegeta growled with a red face.

"Maybe if my little man promises to not bite me I'll reconsider." She tickled VJ into a fit of giggles but then he bit down on his hand and burst into tears. "Oh sweetie you're fine," she picked him up and he then calmed and tugged at her shirt. "You poor thing be nice to mommy okay your lucky I need to pump and it's at home" she sat down and fed him while eating her lunch.

Vegeta just sat and ate his meal in silence. Violet switch babies with him and feed lulu.

"You look quite pleased boy," Vegeta smirked.

"He's milk drunk." Bulma laughed touching his toes. Trunks smiled at his little boy and made faces at him. "Dah."

"He likes mommy's milk the most but mommy can't keep up with his sayian appetite." Violet laughed, "My little prince of all breast milk." Vegeta snorted and glared at her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CARRON

"Have either of you heard from Bulla or Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, but you wouldn't want to know what they are doing." Bulma giggled. "It's so cute they are all over each other."

"I know right I've never seen her glow like this and Goten just struts around everywhere." Violet chuckled.

"Oh, la la la I don't wanna hear about all that stuff." Trunks said.

"VJ do you want a little cousin to spar with soon?" Violet asked.

"Bah!" VJ said spitting his binky out as Vegeta's face. Violet laughed and patted Lulu's back.

…

A few days later Marron and Violet were shopping for wedding gifts. Marron was bummed out about her most recent breakup. She wasn't her usual peppy self and hardly put any effort into her outfit which was very unlike her.

"So enlighten me what happened?" Violet asked.

"So he's a surgeon yah know and he was great and hot. But he offered to give me a nose to make me normal," Marron sighed.

"Ew what a jerk," Violet commented, "Fuck him."

"Yeah but now I have no date to one of my best friend's wedding. Ug so sad."

"Cabba?" Violet suggested with a wink.

"What no. We aren't even in the same universe, it takes forever to get ahold of him, and we are just friends he has shown no interest. When I asked him what he thought of me at the last time he said that I was kind and quite adorable. What man says that?!" Marron burst.

"Well...Cabba clearly. He is supposed to be here today that's why I mentioned it," Violet cringed when she saw the irritated look on Marron's face. He's staying with Trunks and I. Bulla invited him to the wedding and I doubt he's bringing anyone. Maybe you should give the abnormal a chance."

"I haven't seen him in years Vi we just communicated occasionally when his messages finally get through. He didn't even bother to call when he got into the solar system...jerk." Marron said.

"Well if he lived here what would you think?"

"Violet seriously? Stop. He doesn't live here and he is not my type or anything. If he's at dinner tonight then fine I could care less it will change nothing. We are just friends."

"Yah yah okay." Violet rolled her eyes. "I saw the way you looked at him last time we were all together."

"He's 35 Violet," Marron said.

"He doesn't look a day over 25." She replied. "You always pressured Bulla to go after her silly teen crushes so just humor me and don't be mean to him tonight."

…

Later that night Marron was curling her hair in Violet's bathroom and adjusting her outfit. She quickly changed into a less revealing outfit a high waisted pair of pants and a slightly cropped shirt.

Marron walked downstairs and Violet whistled at her. Marron slapped Violet's butt.

"Are we interrupting?" Goten teased walking in with Bulla who was holding a bottle of champagne. "Wheres Trunks and Cabba?"

"They are picking up the food I just couldn't gather the energy to cook all day for everyone especially when tomorrow is family breakfast." Violet laughed. "The twins are napping but they will be up for dinner."

"Well, I'm taking VJ to your wedding Bulla. I'm sure Violet filled you in." Bulla nodded with a pained smiled. Marron heard VJ cry and went off to get him. Marron heard the door open and Trunks laugh. She sighed and walked out to the kitchen.

She sat VJ down in his high chair and gave him a bottle. "Don't tell your mommy but it's all breast milk little man." She winked at VJ.

Cabba turned to her all smiles as always. "Oh, Marron it is so good to see you. You look very---."

"Adorable." Marron cut him off and walked past him to get a plate of food for her and VJ.

He rubbed his left arm and turned toward her as she walked. "Well, I was going to say beautiful." Marron rolled her eyes and finally looked at him. He looked handsome in a pair of dark jeans and a simple black T-shirt.

"Well thank you." She said feeding VJ some noodles and not offered Cabba any more attention.

"So Cabba I'm surprised you not wearing armor," Bulla said. "Your much like my father in that respect."

"Well, I visit my earth often I was not sure if the customs were like yours but I thought why not try right?" He shrugged nervously blushing when Marron flipped her hair. "I am excited to see the others as well. Marron, how is work?"

"It is good I mean I only work with my best friend and pretty much any small projects with Bulma and her. She would wear only band shirts and Trunks sweat if I let her."

"Well, anything I wear he takes off at the end of the night." She winked at Trunks who purred at her. Cabba blushed and laughed nervously a little.

"Marron has done more than a few projects she's being modest. Here she is known as a famous designer and stylist." Bulla said.

"Well, Violet is a famous singer and Marron designs for her that is very prestigious." Cabba nodded.

"Are you mocking me?" Marron looked at him and he just blinked at her very confused. "You haven't written me in over a year the audacity you have to insult my profession?"

"Marron I was not trying to upset you I meant it from my understanding of earth culture that is--."

"Enough I don't care what you think of me or my profession or what you think of my looks." She huffed and he just slumped in his seat feeling defeated.

"Hey, Mar do you want a glass of wine?" Violet offered her a full glass of wine.

"So Cabba what is your earth like?" Goten broke the silence. Cabba looked up at him.

"Oh it is nice the food is good it's great. I like going there it made me think of what here is like. I'm sorry my communication dwindled with you all I lost my com device on a mission." It was clear to everyone who exactly he was apologizing to.

"Hey, we got ahold of you right?" Goten said and he just nodded.

"Here have a drink you've had a long trip here just to come and see us." Trunks handed him a glass of whiskey.

Marron got up for her seat. "Please excuse me I need to go outside for a second" she grabbed her phone that was ringing and answered it outside.

"Did I go too far?" He had fingers in his hair. "I didn't mean to offend her. And her looks? I think Marron is gorgeous I don't understand."

"Don't worry about it Cabba shes just in a mood because a guy brought up her nose or lack of it," Goten said innocently.

"Why does it matter?" He asked looking almost more confused.

"Okay so on earth Marron's looks are unconventional and it has hurt her feelings over the years." Trunks offered.

"Did I insult her looks?" Cabba was confused. "Maybe I should've been a little more forward? Or something?" He took a breath. "So should I not give her the flowers then?" He laughed nervously and poured more whiskey in his glass. "Shots anyone?"

Violet walked onto the patio and marron was sitting down drinking her wine. "Hey, mar the old pretend you're getting a call trick?"

"Sorry I got texts from the surgeon and I just got pissy and whatever." She sighed.

"Don't worry about it although you made Cabba squirm."

"Well, he's got to toughen up if he thinks I'll give him the time of day while he's here." Marron got up and walked back in with Violet. The boys were doing shots. Bulla was bouncing Lulu.

"Okay boys dinner round two," Violet asked opening more take out boxes and emptying them on their plates.

"This food is amazing. I don't understand what makes it better but it is." Cabba said.

"Man you are gonna die at breakfast tomorrow Violet makes the best french toast and pancakes anyone has ever had," Goten said.

"VJ loves my spaghetti don't you baby boy." Violet smiled at him.

"Bah," he yelled then glared at the food.

"He looks just like master Vegeta." Cabba laughed nervously. "He will be a strong fighter surely."

"So Cabba have you met anyone special?" Trunks asked and Violet glared at him. Her husband shrugged and Marron got up to pour herself more wine.

"No, I haven't courted anyone as of recently. I think it's hard to meet someone as a warrior and I just have connected with someone from my universe." He stated.

"Well so what are you going to do while you're here?" Bulla asked. "Violet said you're staying for a few months."

"Yes well, I could leave once Trunks finish upgrades to my ship and I get my new com device. But the longer I stay then maybe the ship will be faster." He said.

"Oh it'll be fast you bet." Trunks chuckled. "And then maybe you will stop by more."

"I do appreciate it I just don't want to wear out my welcome." He said quietly.

Marron's heart sank. She started to feel bad. "How is your career going?" Marron asked then turning toward him sipping from her wine glass.

"Oh quite well actually." He nodded at her and was beaming as he spoke about his position in the defense forces. Violet pulled out a binder with the articles and front pages. Cabba sat comfortably in his chair and read the entire article then flipped back to the front cover. "You look incredible in this photo."

"Violet is quite natural in front of the camera." Marron blew Violet a kiss.

"Oh well yes Violet is a good looking woman but I was talking about you Marron." The shots had loosened him up apparently. She brushed her hair behind her ears. "Sorry I'm doing the thing again that made you upset."

"Thanks." She said with a bit of a smile. 


	17. Chapter 17

  
Violet got up early to begin cooking and trunks set up several tables with Cabba in their backyard.

"May I ask something?"

"Sure." Trunks said stretching out a bit.

"Well your family is very well off, you are well off, and I believe Violet is too. I don't mind any of this kind of stuff but why do you choose to do it yourselves like cooking and organizing parties. Your home is also much more modest."

"When I met Violet none of the flashy stuff impressed her. Things, like bring her a coffee or eating dinner together at home those things, made her tic. Thoughtfulness and acts of service. Sure I could hire someone to do this but I know Violet finds it special and sacred. She's always been like that."

"Oh, I see so acts of service are what means a lot to her." Cabba resolved and Trunks smiled putting the last table out and then admiring his wife who was putting finishing touches on the first round of food. She then pranced outside with two cups of coffee.

"Here ya go, boys, thank you for taking care of that." Trunks gently kissed her lips. She smiled at him. Marron had stayed the night to help out and was currently rocking VJ. "Everyone will start arriving soon. So take it easy Cabba you're a guest." Violet smiled.

A few minutes later Vegeta and Bulma arrived. "Cabba. Why are you wearing those earth garments?" Vegeta asked folding his arms.

"No reason master Vegeta I just thought I should dress appropriately for this occasion," Cabba explained.

"Oh well you look just darling I'm sure Marron is impressed." Bulma smiled. Cabba turned red and Vegeta smirked at him.

"Oh well, she hasn't seemed to appreciate my advances so I am just here to enjoy time with friends and catch up and hopefully train some. As soon as Trunks is done with my gear I will likely head out." Cabba stated.

"Hey, kid why the rush to leave? Sick of us already?" Krillin caught the end of the conversation and was chuckling.

"Krillin! 18! How are you both?" Cabba asked politely.

"Good! Have you seen my princess? Oh, there she is with VJ." Krillin smiled at his daughter and walked over to her.

"Hey, 18 where's her boyfriend?" Bulma asked and Cabba nervously looked at 18.

"They broke up." 18 stated.

"Oh that's a shame he seemed nice and was quite muscular," Bulma said.

"Hn." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"He offered her plastic surgery." 18 spit out. "My daughter is absolutely stunning he was a fool and if I see him again he will need surgery."

"Well call me and Violet up too that is ridiculous." Bulma waved her fist angrily.

Cabba kept his distance from Marron but was still very polite. He sat with Vegeta. The twins were babbling back and forth at the table.

Goku babbled at them and they both looked at him with anger and threw food at him "It's almost like they are having a conversation." He laughed at them.

"They likely are dad," Gohan said. "They develop a language with the important people in there lives to communicate. Plus they are talking just only a few words we may understand."

"Watch this Lulu likes to say names. Lulu, who am I?" She held her fork and ate her pancake.

"Dah dah." He pointed to Violet. "Momma" he pointed Bulma "Nah Nah" pointed to Vegeta "Papa," she said with a little more enthusiasm.

Vegeta pointed to Goku. "Vegeta Jackson, who is that?"

"Cowwwn," VJ said and smiled at Vegeta who smirked. Bulma covered her eyes and sighed.

"Ah come on Vegeta," Goku whined.

"Vegeta if you call all of us nicknames. Why don't you just give in to the nicknames with the kiddos." Krillen teased.

"Because they are royalty." He got up and picked up Lulu and fed her some strawberries. "Nicknames are for fools."

"And the bedroom." Trunks snickered and Bulma tugged on his ear lobe. "Ahhhh."

"Oh, Kami I'm having PTSD flashbacks to living with Violet and Trunks." Goten clenched his eyes shut. "All of their nonsense."

"I won't apologize for being obsessed with her." Trunks chuckled. "In my home where I live." He added and Chichi smacked him over the head.   
"Anyway, when is my kid gonna get a sparring buddy?" he asked rubbing his head.

"I don't know," Bulla sang and Goten snickered.

"Spwar," VJ said with conviction and everyone laughed. Vegeta just smirked and adjust the bow in Lulu's hair so that her beautiful lavender locks weren't in front of her blue eyes.

"So Goten, Bulla how did you two get together?" Cabba asked. They both looked at each other and both appeared to be thinking about it.

"Well, my ex and I split. Violet and Trunks let me stay with them while Violet was pregnant about a year ago now. We reconnected as friends at first because we hadn't hung out much the past few years I realized about a few weeks after spending time with her that so much had changed." He said. "She was just very accepting and supportive. Things just progressed from there everything felt natural with her."

"I've always had a bit of a crush on Goten and he is just a loyal and passionate about what he does. We moved in together and I guess it hit me when we got engaged." He kissed her head and she smiled.

"Master Vegeta how did you meet Bulma?" Cabba asked.

"Well after indirectly causing many of her friends bodily harm and death she asked me to live with her." He stated and Bulma hit him over the head. "What? It is the truth," he defended.

The twins sensing the tension burst into tears. "You made them cry Vegeta!" Chichi and Bulma scolded him.

"Oh, it's not that VJ bit his hand pretty good. Baby boy you can't do that and Lulu feeds heavily off his energy." Violet popped up and bounced him. "Momma is here VJ." Trunks made funny faces at Lulu to cheer her up.

"You sure you want kids?" Bulma teased her daughter.

"Everything you learned about pride out the door." Gohan laughed.

Cabba smiled at Lulu and Trunks. Violet finally walked out with VJ hand bandaged and he was chugging a bottle.

"Cabba have you met someone yet? You're not getting any younger and trust me they are a more daunting task the older you are." Vegeta said smirking at his daughter who huffed.

"No, I haven't met anyone who is special or reciprocates my feelings for them. Maybe it's not going to happen?" He gave a forced smile.

"That's what I thought at your age," Krillin said. "Then I met a beautiful blonde maybe you'll have the same luck." He winked and elbowed his daughter. Marron blushed and Cabba laughed nervously looking visibly red.  
...

Everyone was mingling and Cabba was talking to Gohan. 18 walked casually up to Cabba and place her hand on his shoulder. "18," he said awkwardly.

"You are fond of my daughter." She stated and smirked.

Cabba's eyes went wide and he blushed. "18. I am sorry."

"Man up and ask her out after all your only here temporarily." She turned on her heel and walked back to her husband.

"You have a crush on Marron?" Gohan asked.

"Well yes but she's not really into me she made it very clear." Cabba rubbed his arm.

"I disagree I think she was eyeing you," Videl said. "When did you begin noticing her?"

"We spent some time together over the past few years I have been visiting and she used to speak to me on that old com device about 4 times a year until I broke it on a mission. I think she's still mad but I don't know why. I guess shes been dating a lot anyway so it's not like she even thought about me." Cabba said quietly.

"Well, maybe she thought you weren't thinking of her?" Videl pointed out. "What if you both are just being awkward for no reason?"

"Does it matter? We live a universe away and I don't know what an earth woman wants or likes. Clearly. I think it just is what it is."

"Well cheer up okay self-loathing is not an attractive quality in any man." Videl scolded him.

Marron was chatting with Violet and sipping a mimosa when 18 walked over.

"How is my daughter and my honorary daughter."

"Good mother why were you chatting with him. You and daddy better not be pulling some ridiculous stunt." She muttered.

"He's cute." 18 said. "I think he's been training more."

"He looks like a discount Saiyan," Marron said and 18 rolled her eyes.

"You realize he probably heard you right," Violet said and she saw Cabba sigh and his shoulders dropped. Gohan cringed a little rubbing Videl's shoulder.

"Like I care, Violet! You didn't even tell me he would be here until the day of? Some friend you are." Marron spat with anger.

"Why are you so mad at him?" Violet asked but with irritation. 18 looked at her daughter waiting for an answer.

"He embarrassed me, okay! I thought our coms were going well. On one of our last coms, I asked if he would like to see me if we were to be together in person again. All he said was 'yes, of course, marron I want to see all my universe 7 friends'. That's it." Marron said at a whisper. "It was humiliating okay I spent like a year flirting with him and that's all I got. So I deleted his last com without reading it."

"Mar you realize he was probably not understanding what you meant right?" Violet said.

"He probably just didn't know how to let me down okay," Marron said with tears welling up in her eyes. Violet pulled a piece of candy out of her pocket and handed it to her.

"I keep them on me in case of a Marron emergency." She smiled. Cabba had already walked off elsewhere but he only heard pieces of the conversation. All he knew was he made Marron mad at some point.   
...

Cabba was confused and sulking while his friends gave him unsolicited advice. "Just give her space whenever Violet gets mad at me I just give her space or hide to be specific."

"When Bulla's mad I usually just admit my wrongs and ask how I can do better. And avoid any flying objects."

"Okay, so the whole like unspoken 'I like you' thing doesn't work here on earth." Trunks said.

"Maybe you should let her cool off enjoy tonight and clear the air once she is not so crazy," Goten said.

"How can it get worse?" Trunks said. "Worst-case scenario stays the same and you go back to universe 6 and you two don't speak again." Cabba slumped and Goten glared at Trunks who winced at his own words.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Finally updated! Please leave a comment!

The girls were eating lunch at Marron’s favorite upscale cafe. Her outburst at brunch was not only embarrassing for her but depressing, so their goal was to cheer her up. "So now that you've had like 4 macaroons are you ready to talk about how you feel toward Cabba?" Bulla asked, “I mean there is clearly more to the issue.”

 

“We have already heard all the negatives so what did you even like about him?" Pan asked. 

 

Violet handed Marron VJ and crossed her arms, “Time to pipe up Marron.”

 

Marron sighed and bounced VJ on her legs gently, ”I like his smile, it is too fucking cute and he is a hard worker. He is so polite and kind-hearted. He’s determined and thoughtful,” Marron explained thoughtfully and blushed under the other girls’ stares, "And I just like him okay. I was mad that he was jumping back into my life after being gone for so long. And then I dated all these losers but I liked them too at some point, so now I'm confused because he’s back but for how long?" she sputtered, “And I just had a big break up…”

 

"You know what Marron you've always encouraged everyone to follow their heart and go after their seemingly stupid crushes so what's stopping you from following yours?" Bulla asked. 

 

Marron sighed, ”I guess… just look at you guys and you are all stunning I mean you Saiyan girls are just perfection. And Violet is so pretty. It’s so annoying. I can’t help but be guarded my boyfriends always ogle you guys. If they have me half as many looks as they do you guys I would feel better.” 

 

"I don’t think you have to worry about that with Cabba. Saiyan men are super loyal. Goten had a waitress totally hitting on him the other day and he didn’t bat an eye,” Bulla said. 

 

“I mean if Trunks looked at another woman, I would kill him. But to be honest same thing. He can admit someone is objectively attractive but no interest,” Violet said.

 

"And I doubt Cabba is a womanizer back in universe 6,” Bulla said with an eye roll.  

 

“Yeah I mean he’s old so I am sure he’s been around a time or two but probably only on occasion,” Pan commented dryly and Bulla smacked her arm. 

 

Marron bit into another cookie teary-eyed, “I don’t EVER want to think about that. Why would you even bring that up? Although he does have a super cute butt.” 

 

“Because now you have your answer,” Pan reasoned. “The thought of him being with someone else makes you upset so there you have it. I mean that’s what sealed the deal for me and my boyfriend…” Pan trailed off. “I know you guys already know but…Uub and I have been dating for a while.” 

 

 “We know. Did you really think Goten wouldn’t dig into that?” Bulla snickered and Pan groaned into her hands. 

 

“Well, I know my mom knew. She got me condoms this Valentine’s day and gave me a thumbs up. My dad thought they were for him and asked her why she left them in my gift bag,” Pan laughed and the other girls burst out. 

 

“Awww Gohan is in denial,” Violet commented. “Also Cabba does have a cute butt, don’t tell Trunks.” 

 

“As long as no one tells Goten,” Bulla commented. 

…

 

The next few days Marron focused on her projects. She was working on some different dresses for clients and went to her favorite coffee shop in her sweatshirt and yoga pants. She instantly made eye contact with him and he buried his face in a book awkwardly. Cabba was sitting with Gohan at a table and he was reading.…a book upside-down. Gohan waved at Marron and there was no going back. She sighed and walked over with all of her folders and laptop. 

 

"Hello Marron,” Cabba had visibly tensed and forced a smile. She offered him an awkward nod and smile. 

 

"Hey, boys so what brings you here?" Marron asked and opened her laptop up to answer emails. 

 

"Well, Cabba said he wanted to know more about earth culture and activities since he might be here for a bit. You know how it can be with Trunks and Violet they are just very  _ affectionate,” _  Gohan chuckled with a bit of a blush. Cabba had raised the book to cover his face, flipped it right side up, and hide his own blush. 

 

"What are you reading Cabba?" 

 

"Um Violet recommended it,  _ The Great Gatsby, _ ” he said quietly to himself.  

 

"Oh that's funny that's my favorite book actually,” she twisted her hair into a top knot and tied it with a scrunchie, not meeting his eyes. 

 

"So Marron what are you working on?" Gohan asked. 

 

"Violet asked me to design something 'banging' for her and Trunks anniversary. She kind of gave me short notice." 

 

“Didn't they get married in December?" Gohan asked. 

 

"Oh, she means when they eloped which is about a month from now." 

 

"What is the difference between the two dates?" Cabba asked and looked around the room awkwardly. 

 

"Oh so eloping is like running off together and getting married and not telling anyone. None of us knew they were married until one day Violet called Trunks her husband at a big get together. Everyone was teasing them about it and he blurted out that they had gotten married 6 months earlier. Bulma cried until they promised to let her plan a big elaborate wedding. I am convinced that she has learned how to cry on demand,” Marron laughed. 

 

Gohan snorted, "I don’t blame them for running off together they were crazy about each other and everyone thought they moved too fast. I mean Videl and I wanted to tie the knot quicker but her dad wanted to make sure that Videl was sure…” he trailed off with a laugh.  

 

“I don’t know how I feel about it because I think waiting can be good. But then again you two were meant to be.” 

 

“Pan would have been born quite a bit earlier. Videl and I waited until our wedding night and we decided right off the bat that we were trying for a baby,” Gohan pointed out with a shrug. “She was a honeymoon baby.”

 

“I was too. My parents love to bring it up. My dad cries every time he tells the story of my mom unceremoniously walking downstairs in Kame house and saying ‘you knocked me up’. Anyway, so Trunks and Violet talked over the phone for a lot of their relationship at the beginning. Then they immediately moved in together."

 

"So they made a secret promise to each other to wed as soon as they had the opportunity," Gohan added. 

 

"Well, that seems romantic," Cabba said. 

 

"So cute despite how much of jerk he was pining for her before she gave into dating him. He would play girls all day and night practically have them in his bed and then would be like uh you should go I'm into someone else." Marron rolled her eyes. 

 

"Oh well, maybe that was his way of filling the void he felt without her for so long...It hurts to be away from someone that you have feelings for marron even if they are with someone else or they find you unattractive. Or you never even got tell them that all this time all you thought about was them and that even though you feel so unwanted you still melt at the sight of their smile. I mean how do you possibly tell someone that. Tell someone that you couldn't wait to see them and that you still have the flowers you bought them days ago dying on your nightstand because you didn't know how to give them to her after she bit your head off at dinner. How do you tell someone that you wanted to learn more about them and you searched your own universe in the hopes of feeling connected to them? And that the only reason you're sitting here reading their favorite book is that you thought maybe just maybe they'd notice how hard you were trying." Marron looked up from her laptop and watched as he slammed the book on the table and walked out. 

 

"What was that?" Marron whispered. Her head was spinning. Gohan just blinked. 

 

"Maybe I should go find him he's probably scared some civilians by now. Oh never mind he's on his way to capsule corp. Maybe you should talk to him at least tell him you don't share his feelings. Just let him down easy okay Bulla's wedding it come up yah know." 

 

"I'll pass I'm gonna go watch romcoms with my dad and eat chocolate." She scooped up her work with tears in her eyes and ran off. 

 

…

 

Marron was wallowing in self-pity on the couch with her dad. Krillin and Marron traded half-eaten chocolate bars, turning on the next rom-com. 

 

"Enough wallowing Marron and you are not helping Krillin,” 18 said crossing her arms. 

 

"Oh, honey let Marron just....well yah know." He pet his daughter's hair. 

 

"No Krillin enough is enough if you are like this now that he is here and he has made his feelings clear what condition will you be when he leaves?" 18 waited for an answer then called Bulma. "Yes Bulma, Marron is still being pathetic." Marron rolled her eyes. "What's that Cabba is leaving early?”

 

Marron popped up, "WHAT???!!!" She ran and got ready not even caring that her hair was wet she ran out the door. "Bye daddy love you." 

 

"You never called did you?” 18 just smirked at him and he chuckled. 

 

…

 

Marron was rocking on her heels and standing in the kitchen with Bulma drinking a cup of tea. "When do they come in?" Marron looked nervous she was wearing a loose t-shirt and jeans. 

 

"Soon enough? What are you going to say?" Bulma asked with a smirk. 

 

"I don’t know! He ranted at me I'll rant back. Maybe I'll just tell him that I want his babies and scare him away. Maybe I'll run away. Maybe I’ll be honest." Marron laughed and sighed. Vegeta and Cabba walked in shortly after and she set down her tea. 

 

"Marron?" Cabba stated and rubbed the sweat from his brow. Vegeta and Bulma walked outside to the patio. 

 

"Cabba I liked you too….years ago. When I asked you if you'd want to see me I hoped you say yes,” Marron said blushing and looking down at her feet.

 

“Didn't I?" He asked. “I wanted that more than anything…”

 

"You said all your friends Cabba. I meant just me as more than a friend. For me, that was a rejection. You also called me adorable which is more something you say to a kid,” Marron explained. "It is not something you would say to someone you want to make your partner or lover,” She turned red at the explanation. 

 

"I did not know that's what you were asking and I did not know where the appropriate boundaries were for complimenting your looks. I find your features stunning and striking. I have since I saw you 5 years ago. When you got upset the other night I thought maybe you didn't want me around. And then you said that thing about my appearance that I did not quite understand but knew it was not kind. I don’t understand a lot of things about your culture I'm not like your Saiyan friends here. I grew up exclusively around other Saiyans. I never met anyone from earth until I was 17." 

 

"I know. And I realize that my own insecurities about my own appearance and everything have effected the way I treated you. I just wanted you to chase me Cabba. I wanted to think that there was something but we are a universe away. Even with the new tech, your home will always be there and mine will be here." 

 

"I realize you likely didn’t get my last com or deleted it from what I heard but I asked if anyone was courting you. You never answered and I figure that meant yes and then I heard you've been dating quite a bit when I arrived. I understand now by your standards we were never a pair but I did not court or date anyone. Not that I wanted to be with anyone else truthfully…” he trailed off. 

 

"Cabba I don’t know what this is but I'm sorry that I've hurt your feelings and I don’t know if I still like you like I did before but I'm willing to explore it if you are." 

 

“Yes," he said immediately and then blushed at his enthusiasm. She smiled at him and let out some giggles. 

 

"Can I take you out for a cup of coffee?" he asked, she nodded and smiled. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE LOST CHAPTER LOL

Shopping was going great bulla had picked out several dresses all in red. She wanted a contrast not only with her but the forest green. It was all going well when someone caught her out of the corner of her eye. Valese was trying on bridesmaids dresses. And her and bulla made eye contact. Bulla froze as valese approached her. 

Violet was looking at the different accessories when someone walked up to her. 

"You must be Violet," a woman with beautiful fiery red hair and brown eyes said. 

"Um hello, I'm here with my sister in law do I know you?" Violet asked a little irked but polite. 

"I'm surprised you don't remember me I was captain of the cheer team at Orange Star and Trunks on and off girlfriend that was until of course, he couldn't stop thinking about some poor girl even though I gave him the world," Cassie said with anger. 

"Listen, Carol, Trunks already told me about you and we've been married for 6 years and have two children. If you wanted to try and cause strain between us it's a little late. And for the record, I only knew about you because he told me and never spoke about you again. Now I suggest you leave me and my family alone before I get my first assault charge." Violet smiled sarcastically. "I am with my sister-in-law who is getting married to her dream guy so kindly fuck off."

"Oh, you mean the man V created from nothing but a sniveling retard who spent all his time fighting imaginary battles," Cassie spit. 

"No the man he made himself. Now your insults are becoming trivial and as meaningless as ever. I insist you leave me alone." 

"Cassie knock it off!" Valese grabbed her arm and made her face her. "He's not even in my life anymore and you still can't stop with this shit." 

"Yeah but if he came to his senses instead of dating practically a child you'd take him back. You said so last night V" Cassie spit at her. The whole store got quiet and Bulla stood there with wide eyes. 

"I was drunk Cassie! I was like 6 shots in and Jason wasn't texting me back. Don't make this something it wasn't beside you are twisting my words. I said 5 years ago I would've taken him back. Are you that unhappy with your own life that you insist on terrorizing everyone in here including me your best friend?" Valese yelled. 

"Stay in your lane sweetheart," Violet said and her face was met with a slap. "You just made a big mistake I'm going to rip those extensions right out of your head!"

Pan yelled, "Choke her out!"

'''

An hour later the cops were finishing up their reports neither woman pressed charges but they had to document the incident. Bulla greeted Trunks and Goten outside with a stressed smile. 

"Hi, guys so there was a bit of an incident. The good news is no one is pressing charges, no one is seriously hurt, and Marron knows the owner of this place and convinced them to complete the sale with us," Bulla sighed smiled. "Violet will be happy it's just you two and not the babies." 

"What the hell happened? The biggest catfight ever?" Goten asked and tried to look around Bulla. 

"Well it's a lot to explain but do you mind checking in on Marron she seemed pretty pissed. Something about having plans tonight. I don't know," Bulla explained and Goten went to go check on his friend. Valese quickly walked over to Bulla and Trunks. 

She looked like a mess her gorgeous hair was in a messy ponytail and she had scratches on her arms from Cassie. "Hi. I don't want to say anything other than I apologize for cassie and her insanity," Valese said. 

"Don't worry I think you got the worse of it when Violet asked her if her hair dye ran in the shower like a human tampon," Bulla smirked. 

"And all the stuff about you know. I was drunk. It was just girl talk." 

"It's fine he's with me know," Bulla said quickly and put on a forced smile.

Valese giggled nervously, saw a little girl running at her and scooped her up. "Layla what are you doing here angel," Valese hugged the little girl. She was wearing pink leggings and a black shirt. Her ash-blonde was pinned back with a barrette. She had sparkly pink boots on and her blue eyes shined up at Valese. She also had two pink hearing aids. 

"Daddy said you needed hugs besides I miss you I was with mommy all week." The little girl snuggled her. Jason came up and kissed her head. 

"Well um hello I'm Jason, Valese's boyfriend and this is my daughter Layla." He said nervously, "I just want to apologize for my cousin she is nuts as I'm sure everyone within a five-mile radius now knows."

"I send my condolences," Trunks smirked and Jason laughed. 

"Alright well, we should head out babe. Get you some lunch. From everything, you told me my aunt will be calling me all evening demanding answers. And Layla has speech therapy at 3 pm." Violet had walked up to Bulla and Trunks. 

"Oh, Jason hi." Violet shook his hand, after planting a heated kiss on Trunks's lips. "So this is your little girl." 

"Hi. I like your songs." The little girl smiled at her. 

"Aw thanks, sweetie I'll send Valese an album for you when it comes out. How bout that?" Violet smiled the little girl smiled back. 

"Well, it was nice to see you guys despite the circumstances of it all. But we really got to get going I just got a text that we have a doctor appointment today too, Layla." Jason said. 

"Okay, daddy. Can Valese come too? Mommy won't be there and I want a mommy there." He nodded in agreement and they walked away. 

Goten walked up kissed Bulla, rubbing her shoulders, "So Marron is pissed she has a date tonight with Cabba. Something about getting her nails done in time." 

"She should just show up the Capsule Corp in a trenchcoat, with nothing else. He will be thrilled," Violet commented and rolled her eyes.

"Princess sorry today was so weird," Goten said. Bulla just kissed him back with intensity. 

"What she say that turned into an all-out brawl Vi?" Trunks asked. 

Violet folded her arms and scowled. "Nothing she slapped me because I wasn't listening to a damn word after she said cheerleader at Orange Star," Violet said curtly. "Sorry, Bulla." 

"Are you kidding that was hilarious I might have mom hack their computer system for a copy. Hair extensions were everywhere. Besides we got everything we needed." Bulla said giggling. 

"You girls scare me sometimes," Goten said with a chuckle. 

"Ditto," Trunks commented and Violet punched his arm.

...

At home, Goten was worried about Bulla. "Did valese say anything out of line to you?" He asked as he handed her a box of cereal.

"Nope, she was very cordial. Not that I'll ever want to be her friend but she defended Violet and she seems very committed to Layla and Jason. But even if she wasn't your mine now Son Goten." She straddled him and began kissing him. 

"And I wouldn't have it any other way princess." Goten smiled at her. He got handsy with her and she smirked at him. "You are so sexy. The things I want to do to you 247." He buried his head in her chest. 

She then gave him a devious smile and shoved him down on the couch and practically ripped his pants off. He tugged at her clothes undressing her just enough to get access to her. 

"I love you so much." He said breathing heavy. "Thank you for taking me as I am." He kissed her head. 

"I think you are my favorite person and you have no flaws in my eyes or quirks and I love them just like you love mine." 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the boys perspective mostly. The ladies will be next. Then there will probably be a wedding chapter and maybe a honeymoon if I am feeling brave.

  
Her lips touch his and he turned bright red despite there being no one around well except for a few joggers in the park. It was really early but Marron wanted to see him before tonight's wedding festivities. Marron giggled at his nervous smile and grabbed his hand. "Are you excited to be apart of the wedding?" She asked, walking alongside Cabba. 

He nodded, "I am getting used to all the customs. We don't do ceremonies on," he looked around and it may be her snicker, "my planet. We claim mates, though but there's not this big ceremony for common people, just like the King." 

"That is kinda like a marriage thought?" 

He tilted his head side to side and shrugged. "In a way. I mean mating is not something that is intended to be dissolved at any point." 

"Neither is marriage, ideally that is," she pointed out.  

"Then I suppose there really isn't much of a difference. Fundamentally at least." He said tugging at his shirt collar. She supposed the earthling clothing was getting to him by now.

"I am a bit confused on this bachelor party thing." He said finger-quoting and she smiled. He had caught on to that mannerism of hers. "Like in my history education, I was told kings would be given many female companions before claiming a mate. But we don't do that anymore. Because it spreads disease. And I'm assuming the men here would be murdered in blood if they did that. But that is my assessment after meeting Bulma, ChiChi, and your mother." 

"Oh yeah no," she snorted in laughter. "A bachelor party Is more just a party with friends. Like celebrating our mourning in some case the single life. Though some do have wild parties like strippers and stuff." 

"...I don't like that...besides why would anyone mourn being single?" 

"I don't know. Everyone is different. I don't want to be single but some people do. By the way, I don't think Bulla has that planned anything wild. Or Goten." 

"Good I find it inappropriate considering our status," he said lacing his fingers in hers. Marron's cheeks turned pink as kissed his cheek.   
...

A decade ago Goten would have been terrified of what his best friend had planned for a Bachelor party. He could only assume the night would be wild and end in tears. But not only had Trunks grew up a bit--getting married himself and having kids does that--Goten was also marrying Trunks sister. 

Goten also didn't want to do anything to upset Bulla. Some of that was a projection from his rocky past relationship, but an angry Bulla was terrifying. Besides they had plenty they could do at home to enjoy themselves and Gohan had brought their favorite board game. 

Trunks tried to make quick work of explaining it to Cabba and rushed Gohan through it. But it was entertaining Goten just how little was clicking. "So I don't understand how a sheep helps build a house?" Cabba said picking up the little pieces and inspecting them. 

Trunks sighed and rubbed at his face, his fingers jutting under his thick-framed glasses. "Dude it doesn't truly matter. It just builds a house." 

"Well, the wheat and ore does make some sense because ore could be used to extend a structure but not a whole city," Cabba pointed out. 

"You are overthinking it man," Goten said popping several chips in his mouth. 

Gohan interrupted his focus was on Cabba, "Actually I'd rather hear more of his take on it. I've been playing for years and never considered any of this."

"Then go on Reddit or something okay. Let's just play. I don't get time away from the babies often." Trunks said pushing up his glasses. 

Gohan snickered, "Ah yes the sneak around the sleep schedule days. AKA just sleep yourselves." He elbowed Cabba who just shrugged, looking around the room.

"Calm down pretty boy just send your wife some selfies," Goten teased. 

"Maybe I will. Momma is coming back to a home with no babies and just me. If you think things are gonna be chill? Your crazy." 

"What are their plans?" Cabba asked. "Not Trunks weird sex plans to be clear I would rather not hear about those."

Trunks sneered, "They are going to a karaoke bar. Pan planned it. It's fine." 

"Wait, Pan. As in my daughter Pan?" Gohan's eyes widened and he looked down at his phone. "Well, no wonder Uub isn't here he is probably trying to hang around Pan without supervision." 

"You supervise your adult daughter?" Cabba asked with a raised eyebrow, "I mean no judgment..."

"Check back in with me when you have children of your own," Gohan said with a sigh. The game went on and Trunks quickly became frustrated that he was loosing to Cabba who had never played so he hit the bottle hard. Goten actually pulled out a real win since his brother was distracted with thoughts of Pan growing up. 

As soon as the doorbell went off Gohan hopped to his feet. "Hey let me get it, your clearly tense." 

"I asked him to join us. He said he wasn't sure he was still invited," Gohan said, letting Uub in and Goten was confused by that last part. Why wouldn't Uub be welcomeed? 

"Congrats man," Uub said smiling nervously and Goten had a feeling Uub knew something they didn't. "I'm just going to stay for a bit since the girls are supposed to be here soon?" 

"About thirty minutes," Cabba shrugged putting his phone away. 

"You don't want to see your girlfriend?" Trunks slurred and laughed. 

"More like she doesn't wanna see me. It's nothing huge." 

Gohan crossed his arms, "Then what is it?" 

"Uh...she had plans for the Bachelorette party that I thought was kinda crossing the line? And she didn't like that I thought it was...inappropriate. I mean I know she went through with it, it's on Snapchat." 

Trunks was staring at his phone, "She got a cowboy." Cabba put on Trunks glasses, "OH stripper cowboy." Goten's glass cracked in his hand, watching another man dance on his wife-to-be was not how he planned on spending tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment!


End file.
